Titanic
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: When the first class Astrid Hofferson gets on board the RMS Titanic, she basically sees it as a slave ship, taking her back to America in chains. That is, until she meets the third class Hiccup Haddock.
1. The Ship of Dreams

**Hey guys! So I know I shouldn't really be uploading another story while I already have two going on, but I was watching Titanic and I thought Hiccup and Astrid sort of resembled Jack and Rose.**

**So basically, this takes place when Hiccup and Astrid and any other characters from HTTYD are the age they will be in HTTYD 2 (but you can read it as HTTYD 1 if you want, I suggest HTTYD 2 though).**

**Also, any names of people actually on Titanic have been changed to avoid upsetting anyone.**

**So please let me know what you think!**

* * *

People hurried to jump out of the way as the Hofferson family car drove towards the enormous ship known as the RMS Titanic.

Astrid Hofferson was sat in the back, craning to see the ship, her fiancée, Jarl, and her mother, Ingrid, sat on either side of her.

Astrid had long blonde hair that was tied back in a braided bun and she was wearing a cream-coloured, ankle length pencil skirt with dark blue pinstripes, a matching coat that hugged her waist and hips, dark blue, kitten heeled, strapped shoes and a dark blue sun bonnet.

The car stopped and Jarl's valet, Alrik, opened up the door, first helping Ingrid out, and then Astrid. Jarl climbed out using the other door.

Astrid never really saw the point in women being helped out of cars. They were perfectly capable of getting out on their own. Of course, her mother thought it was wonderful.

The eighteen year old raised her white gloved hand to her forehead to block the sun and gazed up at the ship.

"I don't see what the fuss is about. It's just a ship. It serves the same purpose as Viking longboats." commented Astrid as Jarl came up behind her and placed her arm on his.

"You can't say that! This ship is unsinkable! And obviously far more luxurious than longboats!" exclaimed Jarl.

Astrid rolled her icy blue eyes and glanced back at her mother who was straightening out her dark green dress and sun bonnet.

"It looks lovely, Jarl." she smiled, grabbing his arm.

"I know." said Jarl, looking rather smug seeing as he was the one who bought the tickets.

"Still don't see why everyone's so excited about it." Astrid muttered under her breath, luckily, the crowd was much too loud for Jarl or Ingrid to hear her.

"Right then. Let's go." grinned Jarl, pulling Ingrid and Astrid towards the gangway.

As they walked towards the ship, Ingrid cast disgusted looks at the third class passengers being checked for lice, possibly imaging being stuck breathing the same air as them for a week.

When the three reached the top of the gangway, Astrid inwardly smirked, let go of Jarl's arm, hitched up her skirt and leapt across the small amount of space between the gangway and the ship instead of waiting for one of the men to help her across.

After Ingrid had been helped onto the ship by Jarl, she gripped Astrid's arm and pulled her daughter towards her.

"That was not very ladylike." she hissed into Astrid's ear.

"Is that a problem? Or would you like to cause a scene here?" Astrid whispered back.

Ingrid frowned and let go of Astrid's arm.

* * *

In the dingy little pub across from the docks, a young man of about nineteen, Hiccup, his cousin, Snotlout and two men of about thirty named Sven and Olaf were playing cards.

There were pennies, a watch and two, third class tickets for Titanic in the middle of the table.

"Right. Moment of truth boys. Somebody's life is gonna change. Who's it gonna be?" grinned Hiccup. "Snotlout?"

"I got nothin'." sighed Snotlout, dropping his cards down on the table.

"Sven?" asked Hiccup, glancing at the black haired man.

"Squat." snapped Sven, scowling at Hiccup.

"Olaf?" said Hiccup.

"Two pair." grinned Olaf, showing Hiccup his cards.

"Great. Sorry, Snotlout." sighed Hiccup.

"You idiot! We bet everything we have!" yelled Snotlout, springing up out of his chair.

"I'm sorry! We aren't gonna be seeing grandma for a long time. 'Cause we're going on Titanic! Full house, boys!" exclaimed Hiccup, slapping his cards down on the table and grabbing the tickets.

"Yes!" shouted Snotlout, throwing his hands up in the air and doing some kind of war dance.

Growling, Sven grabbed Hiccup's collar, yanked him towards him and made a fist.

Hiccup winced and waited for the impact, but instead, Sven let go of him and sucker punched Olaf in the face.

"We're going on Titanic! We're going on Titanic!" chanted Snotlout, still doing his insane war dance.

"Nah mate. Titanic leaves in five minutes. You might wanna hurry it up." grinned the pub owner.

"Shit. Move it, cous!" exclaimed Snotlout, grabbing his threadbare satchel and scooping half of the pennies into it. He also grabbed the watch and allowed Hiccup to snatch up the tickets and the leftover money.

The two young men sprinted out of the pub and hurried through the roaring crowds, all waving to the passengers on board.

"Hurry up, Snotty!" yelled Hiccup. "I thought you were fast!"

"Shut up! Just 'cause you have longer legs now! Remember, I was taller than you for eighteen years!" Snotlout retaliated. "Eighteen years!"

"Doesn't count for shit now though, does it?!" Hiccup shouted back, sniggering.

"Prat!" cried Snotlout.

"Whatever! I have the tickets!" laughed Hiccup, waving the tickets in the air.

The two sprinted towards the gangplank that was already being pulled into the ship.

"Hold it!" cried Hiccup, hurrying up the plank. "We're passengers! We're passengers."

"Alright." said one of the men helping to pull the plank in. "Have you been through inspection?"

"Of course! All clear." grinned Snotlout as Hiccup handed the man the tickets.

"Okay, get on." sighed the man, ushering them onto the ship.

Hiccup and Snotlout hurried down the third class hallway, cheering all the way as they tried to find their room.

"We are the luckiest idiots out there!" Hiccup cheered, ruffling Snotlout's hair.

"Gerrof!" whined Snotlout, shoving Hiccup's hand off his head with a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Ah. Here we are. Home sweet home." smiled Hiccup, pushing the door to their room open.

It was a simple room, with white walls, a brown carpet and two bunkbeds.

"Who d'ya reckon's rooming with us?" Snotlout asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Anyway. Let's go up on deck." suggested Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid stared at the painting in her hands with curiosity and wonder in her eyes.

She had long since removed her bonnet and pulled her hair out of its bun, much to the irritation of her mother.

"Would you like them all out, Miss Hofferson?" asked one of the maids, Aesa.

"Yes please. We need a little colour in here, don't you think?" smiled Astrid, placing the painting down on one of the sofas next to two others.

"Who painted it, do you know?" asked Aesa as she placed more paintings around the room.

"Uh, something Picasso." answered Astrid.

"Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing!" insisted Jarl, who had just entered the room, sipping from a bottle of brandy. "He won't."

"Yes he will." snapped Astrid, glaring at her fiancée. "He's a wonderful artist. You see, Aesa, the difference between Jarl's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating. There's a truth about them but there's no logic."

* * *

**I'm really pleased with this! Though I did have to watch Titanic like, eight times. Which I don't mind, because I love that movie.**

**Also! Sven and Olaf (in the pub scene) are not Frozen references! They're the actual names from the Titanic movie.**


	2. King of the World

**Argh. I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of the last chapter.**

**Right, this disclaimer counts for ALL the chapters:**

**I don't own HTTYD or Titanic.**

**Also, another thing, should Hiccup die? I know that Jack's death is supposed to symbolise the tragedy of Titanic, but it might actually kill me to kill off Hiccup.**

**What do you think?**

**And just to let you know, all the names used in this are Viking names.**

* * *

Astrid sighed as she brushed out her wavy hair and twisted it up into and elegant knot at the back of her head.

She was fed up with it all.

Everyday was the same.

She, Jarl and her mother would dress up, go to dinner and have mindless conversations with other mindless people.

"Miss Hofferson? Would you like some help with your corset?" asked Aesa shyly, peering into the room through the dark wood door.

Aesa was a pretty girl of about the same age as Astrid, maybe a little younger.

She had curly red hair tied back in a simple bun, dark brown eyes and usually wore a blue, cotton dress and her frilly, crisp white apron.

Aesa was basically Astrid's best friend as Ingrid didn't approve of any of the other girls who lived near the Hoffersons, claiming that they were all 'beneath' Astrid.

"Thanks Aesa." sighed Astrid, forcing a smile at the sweet girl.

Aesa quickly fixed Astrid's corset and did up the strings.

As soon as she was done, she scurried out of the room, her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed.

Astrid shut the heavy door, pulled her lilac dress covered in white lace over her head, slipped on her lilac, heeled shoes and tugged her white, elbow length gloves on.

Deliberately not putting on any jewellery, Astrid grimaced at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

'_Perfect, passive little rich girl._' she thought before flinging the door open and walking into the living room.

* * *

Hiccup and Snotlout ran across the deck towards the bow.

When they reached the front of the ship, they leaned over the rail and stared down at the crystal clear waters below.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Hiccup, pointing down at the water.

A dolphin burst from the waves, followed by about four others.

"Look at 'em jump!" grinned Hiccup. "Ya see it?"

Then he looked up at the horizon, climbed up onto the rail, threw his arms up into the air and bellowed,

"I'm the king of the world!"

"Yeah, sure you are." snorted Snotlout, shoving him back down onto the deck playfully. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the king of the world!"

Hiccup sniggered, climbed back up onto the rail and took a deep breath, breathing in the salty sea air and feeling the slight sting of the wind on his cheeks.

"You were right, Hic. We are the luckiest idiots out there." grinned Snotlout, leaning over the rail and staring down at the dolphins.

"Oh and Lout? Thanks for getting us into that card game." said Hiccup, smiling down at his cousin.

"Don't get all sappy on me now, you tall twat."

* * *

Astrid sighed as she listened to her mother gossip with a few other women in the tea room.

"Astrid now wants lavender bridesmaid dresses. Only because she knows I can't stand the colour." sighed Ingrid as the other women cast her sympathetic looks.

"Excuse me a minute." said Astrid, standing up and storming out of the room.

She could tell that the women were tutting at her and giving her disapproving looks, which made her want to lash out at them, which would only result in her mother having a hissy fit when they were alone.

Astrid took a deep gulp of the fresh air and leaned against the wall.

The sunlight felt nice on her face, like she hadn't been out in the sun for weeks.

'_Be a good__girl. Be a good girl. Be a-_'

"Screw it." she smirked.

Astrid kicked off her shoes, picked them both up in her left hand, hitched up her dress and sprinted towards the bow of the ship, not even noticing when the older first class passengers shot her disgusted looks.

Her hair had fallen out of its bun and was now flying around her shoulders in messy, golden waves.

The warm deck was burning her bare feet, but she didn't care.

Astrid reached her destination, slammed into the rail and stared out at the vast ocean before her.

She dropped her shoes next to her and climbed up onto the railing.

"Woohoo!" she screamed, throwing her arms out to the sides and breathing in the salty air.

* * *

Hiccup and Snotlout were sat on a bench a little way away from the bow.

Hiccup was sketching a young girl playing with her father, which, he thought, would be much easier if she had just decided on one game rather than three and Snotlout was eyeing up a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Hiccup?" said Snotlout, looking away from the girl and poking his cousin in the arm.

Hiccup looked up from his sketching for a second and glanced at him.

"Mm?" he asked.

"A first class girl stole our idea." Snotlout grinned, pointing at the place he and Hiccup had been about half an hour ago.

A girl wearing a lilac dress and no shoes with slightly messy, blonde hair that was streaming out behind her was stood on the railing with her arms spread out.

"Oh yeah." chuckled Hiccup setting his sketchbook down on the bench next to him and staring at the girl.

He watched her for a little while before she jumped down off the rail and turned around.

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**That was me failing at keeping everyone in character and also not following the plot of Titanic to a T.**

**So yeah, Astrid kinda just 'Let It Go'. Am I right?**

**I should just stop.**

**In other news, I just watched Mr Peabody & Sherman! (So good)**

**Spoiler!**

**The little flight that Sherman and Penny went on had me thinking about the Romantic Flight so much! Anybody else?**


	3. The Meeting

**Next chapter!**

**And just to let you know, this story is now going to become a colab with mh10anthony.**

**This chapter was really fun to write.**

**One, because (spoiler) lots of Hiccstrid.**

**Two, because Astrid was acting very... Astrid-y.**

* * *

"Woah." breathed Hiccup as he stared at the girl.

The sunlight behind her made her blonde hair look as though it were literally glowing.

And from what he could make out, her eyes were a bright, sparkly blue that could rival the sea below and she had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

As Hiccup was staring at her, a man with greying hair and a grey suit stalked over to her, grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from the bow.

* * *

"I can walk by myself!" Astrid snapped at Alrik, wrenching her arm out of the valet's grip.

"Your mother's been worried sick!" cried Alrik, glaring at her.

Astrid highly doubted that. She had only been gone a few minutes!

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she-"

Astrid stopped when she glanced to her left and saw a young man of about nineteen watching her.

He had tussled, auburn-brown hair that was blowing gently in the breeze, forest green eyes that had a slight twinkle about them and pale skin with a few freckles on his cheeks and nose.

"Miss Hofferson?" called Alrik.

Astrid didn't even notice he had spoken, she just continued to stare at the boy.

He was obviously in third class, judging by his tattered old jacket, shirt and trousers, but she didn't really care. She was more focused on his eyes.

"Miss Hofferson? Miss Hofferson!" barked Alrik, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Wha-?"

"Could you please get a move on?" snapped Alrik, gripping her arm and pulling her away.

Astrid glanced over her shoulder and just managed to smile at the boy before she was dragged off.

* * *

"Did she just... smile at you?" asked Snotlout, staring at the girl in awe.

"She-she can't have. Can she?" asked Hiccup, watching the girl's retreating back in a daze.

"I think she did!" grinned Snotlout, slapping his cousin on the arm.

"Woah."

"Good on ya, kiddo!" smirked Snotlout, ruffling Hiccup's already messy hair.

"Gah! Get off!"

* * *

Astrid smiled to herself as Alrik dragged her back to the tea room, thinking about the boy.

What was his name? What was he like? How was he so good-looking?

Astrid had to know.

"Miss Hofferson? You seem a bit out of it today. Are you alright?" asked Alrik as they reached the tea room.

"Yeah." answered Astrid, though her mind was elsewhere.

Ingrid stormed over to Astrid, her heels clicking against the wooden floor.

The women she had been talking to were gone, so Ingrid would have no problem screaming her lungs out at Astrid.

"Where have you been?!" she hissed at her daughter.

"Bow." Astrid answered vaguely, her eyes fixated on a spot above her mother's head.

"Why?" asked Ingrid, her brow furrowing and her nose crinkling.

"Oh, uh, fresh air." Astrid answered, snapping to attention.

"You're hopeless!" sighed Ingrid, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And where on earth are your shoes?!"

"Bow." Astrid said again.

"Alrik, go and get-" began Ingrid, glancing at the valet before Astrid cut her off.

"No! I'll get them. I need to, uh, change for dinner anyway." smiled Astrid. "You can't expect me to wear this, can you?"

"Fine. Dinner's in two hours, so you'd better hurry. Aesa will-"

But Astrid had already darted out of the tea room.

"That girl." huffed Ingrid.

* * *

Astrid smiled to herself as she appraoched the bow.

Her shoes weren't there anymore -not that she cared- but the boy was.

He was sat next to another boy with black hair and seemed to be drawing something.

Biting her lip, Astrid hesitantly walked over to him, fiddling with her own fingers awkwardly.

"Uh, hi." she smiled when she reached him.

The boy looked up and gave a start before standing up.

He was about three inches taller than her.

"H-hi." he said.

The boy with the black hair was slowly shuffling away from the two, a smirk on his face.

"I'm-I'm Astrid. I was just, uh, wondering what you were drawing." Astrid stuttered, inwardly cursing her awkwardness.

"Hiccup." said the boy, shaking her hand. "And I, uh, was just sketching that little girl playing with her dad over there."

"Oh. Can I see?" asked Astrid, but it was a rhetorical question as she had already grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it open.

"Sure?"

Astrid smiled when she saw the sketch.

It was extremely good.

Astrid held it up to the little girl and her father. You could barely tell the difference (apart from the lack of colour).

"Wow. This is fantastic." Astrid complimented Hiccup, sitting down on the bench and turning to the next page.

"Thanks." beamed Hiccup, showing off his slightly crooked but white teeth. "They didn't think too much of them in old Paris though."

"Paris? Is that where you drew this one?" asked Astrid, a hint of a smirk on her face as she showed Hiccup his sketch of a nude woman with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Yeah." chuckled Hiccup. "And don't give me that look! She paid me."

"Sure." said Astrid sarcastically, making Hiccup snort. "That's probably why you've drawn her here, too. And here. And here-"

"Hey! Money is money." sniggered Hiccup.

"I think you must've had a love affair with her." commented Astrid, turning the page again to see a drawing of what looked like the black haired boy Hiccup had been sat with earlier and an old woman with long, grey hair.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Astrid did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**Aww. I found that rreally cute.**

**But seriously they were acting like five year olds.**

**Heh heh.**

**Any suggestions for this story?**

**Also, I really appreciate your reviews, guys!**


	4. Princess and the Pauper

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! They mean a lot :)**

**So, yeah. Astrid's not suicidal so how does Hiccup get invited to dinner you ask? All will be revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

"You have a gift, Hiccup." smiled Astrid, closing Hiccup's book and handing it back to him.

"Thanks." said Hiccup.

"Well, I have to go and get changed for dinner, or my mother'll kill me." sighed Astrid, getting up off the bench.

"You have to get changed?" asked Hiccup, staring at her is disbelief. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"It's not a dinner dress." answered Astrid, giving him a half grin and thinking about how stupid having different dresses for each meal was.

"Rich people are weird." said Hiccup, standing up.

"I know." grinned Astrid. "Not me though. I'm the only sane one."

"Yeah. 'Sane'." sniggered Hiccup. "I saw you screaming at the bow."

Astrid gave him a half hearted glare and punched him on the arm with surprising strength.

"Ouch!" cried Hiccup, clutching his arm.

"That was for the dig at my sanity." smirked Astrid. "Anyway, do you want to see first hand how 'weird' rich people are?"

"How?" asked Hiccup, giving her a curious look.

"Why don't you come to dinner with me?" smiled Astrid.

"There's only one problem with that idea. And that's that I'm in third class." said Hiccup, gesturing down at his tattered clothes.

"So? I'll get ya a tux. Slick your hair back. You'll fit right in." said Astrid, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Alright. Where are you supposed to get a tux?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid gave him an odd look.

"First class, Hiccup. First class! Where can't I get a tux?" laughed Astrid.

"Sorry! I've never been in first class!" exclaimed Hiccup defensively.

"Meet me here in an hour." instructed Astrid, turning on her heel and strolling off, feeling happier than she had in weeks.

* * *

Hiccup stood at the edge of the ship, waiting for Astrid.

As he was looking down at the water below, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Astrid.

Her blonde hair was in a pretty, but unusual, braid down her back and she had a silver headband with small red jewels around her head.

She was wearing a floor length, red dress covered in black lace, red, heeled shoes and a black pearl necklace.

She was also carrying a black bag that probably contained Hiccup's tux.

"Wow. Uh, you look beautiful." complimented Hiccup, making Astrid's cheeks flush pink.

"Thanks. Here's your tux." said Astrid, handing Hiccup the black bag. "And here's the hair gel. Go get ready. Then meet me by the first class entrance."

* * *

"What are you wearing?" asked Snotlout, scrunching up his nose when he saw Hiccup in their room.

"A tux. You know that girl we saw?" asked Hiccup, uncomfortably fussing with his collar.

Snotlout nodded.

"Well she invited me to dinner." grinned Hiccup.

"Really?" asked Snotlout, smacking Hiccup on the arm.

"What is it? Smack Hiccup day?" asked Hiccup, rubbing his already bruised arm.

"Huh?" said Snotlout, raising one eyebrow.

"Astrid -the first class girl- already hit me there." answered Hiccup.

"She's already breaking you in, huh?" sniggered Snotlout.

"Snotlout!" hissed Hiccup.

"Ha! By the way, your hair looks ridiculous." teased Snotlout.

"Maybe to you. But Astrid says that I'll blend right in with the first class people." informed Hiccup, glancing in the small mirror next to Snotlout's bunk.

"Whatever. Have fun, ya crazy kid."

* * *

"Hey." Hiccup greeted Astrid, his hands in his pockets.

"Lookin' good." grinned Astrid, brushing some imaginary dust off Hiccup's shoulder.

He did look good, but Astrid decided that she liked his messy hair over his tidy hair.

"Thanks." chuckled Hiccup.

"Right. Put your right hand behind your back." instructed Astrid, taking his left arm.

Hiccup did as he was told.

Astrid smiled up at him and led him towards the dining room.

* * *

Astrid quickly put on her good girl face and pulled Hiccup over to Jarl.

"Jarl, darling? This is Hiccup Haddock. My, uh, friend." she smiled.

"Haddock? As in the Boston Haddocks?" asked Jarl as he shook Hiccup's hand firmly.

"Uh, no. The Berk Haddocks, actually." Hiccup corrected him.

"Oh. Right." said Jarl before turning on his heel and strolling over to Ingrid who was wearing a dark blue dress and an over decorated, blue hat.

"Hand behind your back." Astrid whispered into Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup once again put his hand behind his back and then stuck his nose in the air, making Astrid snort loudly.

Astrid slapped her hand over her mouth as Ingrid turned around to glare at her.

* * *

Hiccup fidgeted in his seat awkwardly, feeling extremely out of place even though he looked the part.

"So where do you live, Mr Haddock?" asked Ingrid, daintily wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Huh? Oh, uh-"

Hiccup glanced at Astrid for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Well, right now my adress is the RMS Titanic. After that I'm on the gods' good humours." answered Hiccup.

He realised far too late that that was probably not the best thing to say.

Astrid slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me?" asked Ingrid.

"Uh, Mr Haddock is joining us from third class. He's a wonderful artist so I thought that Phlegma would like to meet him as she loves art, don't you, Phlegma?" explained Astrid before giving Phlegma a pleading look.

Phlegma was a woman of about thirty two with brown hair in a braided bun at the back of her head and steely grey eyes.

Though Phlegma was a kind woman, she could really pack a punch, so Astrid had secretly given her the nickname 'Phlegma the Fierce'.

"What? Oh, yes! I love art!" lied Phlegma, smiling widely.

"Right." sneered Ingrid, giving Hiccup as disgusted look. "So, how did you manage to get a ticket for the Titanic, Mr Haddock?"

"Well, my cousin, Snotlout, and I were in a pub near the docks when some guys challenged us to a poker game. We put some money on the table and they bet their tickets. Obviously, we won." answered Hiccup.

"Oh." said Ingrid, sipping her champagne. "How... lucky."

"A real man makes his own luck, Ingrid. Right, Haddock?" smirked Jarl.

Astrid glared at him.

"Uh, yes?"

* * *

**Just Hiccup being awkward. Nothing new :)**

**Can I just say that I love writing this fic!**

**Oh, amd if you're a fan of my other stories (How Astrid Trained Her Dragon, Viking Games etc.), don't worry! I haven't forgotten them!**

**This story's just higher up on my priority list.**


	5. Party of the Year

**An insanely talented author named _mh10anthony _wrote most of this chapter!**

**I'll let you know when my part ends :)**

* * *

"And what are the accommodations like in steerage, Mr Haddock?" asked Alrik, grinning at Jarl.

"Good. Hardly any rats," answered Hiccup, somehow managing to keep a straight face, unlike Astrid who sniggered loudly.

"Right."

As the evening wore on, Hiccup and Astrid were getting increasingly bored with all the idle chatter and political talk.

"Don't worry," Astrid whispered into Hiccup's ear. "In a minute the men'll retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

Finally, Jarl stood up and said,

"Gentlemen! How about a brandy in the smoking room?"

All the men nodded in agreement, stood up and began to make their way out of the dining room.

"Astrid? Shall I escort you back to the room?" asked Jarl, standing behind Astrid and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll stay here," answered Astrid, shrugging Jarl's hand off her shoulder.

Jarl sighed and strolled off.

"Joining us, Haddock?" asked one of Jarl's friends, Erik, kindly.

"No, sir. I'd best be getting back," answered Hiccup with a small smile.

The men filed out of the dining room and Hiccup made his way over to Astrid.

"Do you have to go?" asked Astrid asked him.

"Time for me to go and row with the other slaves," Hiccup chuckled. "Good night, Astrid,"

**(mh10anthony)**

Hiccup gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, pressing a small slip of paper into it as he let go.

A shiver ran down Astrid's spine.

Hiccup made his departure with a tiny smile, hands tucked behind his back like a true first class passenger.

Astrid grinned and regained her dignified composure in her seat, twirling the piece of paper over with her fingers.

She threw a glance at her mother and company, making sure it was safe before she opened the paper.

'_Meet me at the big clock_.' it read, in a messy scrawl that she could barely make out.

Astrid bit her gum to force down a snort.

Then she sighed, fanned herself repeatedly and faked a sick expression.

"Are you okay, Astrid?" Ingrid asked, though she didn't look concerned.

"Yes mother," Astrid answered through gritted teeth. "I just need to rest."

"Shall we go back then?"

"No!" she shouted, rather too quickly and loud. A few other passengers rolled their eyes at her and continued their peaceful dinner. "I'll go myself."

"Okay well-"

Astrid raised and shot out the room in a second. Her plan was flawless like always. It didn't take much to fool her mother.

* * *

Hiccup stood with his chin held high at the top of the grand staircase.

Astrid's lips curved into a smile as she ascended the stairs elegantly.

"You took your precious time, Miss Hofferson." smirked Hiccup.

"A proper lady needs time to prepare dear, noble Haddock."

Hiccup choked down a snort.

"Noble and Haddock don't go hand in hand."

"I'm afraid not," Astrid agreed. "So," she revealed the piece of paper, "What's this and why did you ask me here?"

"Aye, well you know how there's a first class party? Well, there's also a third class party."

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows.

"Would you, beautiful miss, accompany me to a real party?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid smirked. "Of course I would."

"Great." Hiccup grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the first class quarters.

Astrid would have been lying if she said she hated how their hands intertwined. She couldn't explain it but she felt... warm.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup turned a corner and was greeted by the third class sleeping quarters.

"Got to change. Can't show up in a suit or everyone's going to laugh at me. Snotlout, my cousin's, already done that,"

He pushed the door open, released Astrid's hand and began to undress himself.

_Should you turn away? Yes, you should. But Hiccup's putting on quite the display. _Astrid thought to herself, blushing pink.

Astrid bit her lip as he took off his last piece of upper wear.

She hated the sensation, but loved it at the same time.

He started fiddling with his pants button and with the little dignity Astrid had left, she turned away.

"Don't you know it's not nice to change in front of a lady?" she asked.

"We aren't known for our manners," Hiccup said, sliding off his black pants. "And judging by the few glances I gave you, you enjoyed it.

"I did not," Astrid growled, crossing her arms.

"Yes you did." insisted Hiccup.

"Do you want me to come to this party or not, Mr Haddock?" Astrid asked haughtily.

"Hey, I only suggested it. You're the one who agreed." chuckled Hiccup, smirking at her back.

Astrid folded her arms and pouted.

"I don't like your attitude Hiccup Haddock and I don't think I want to come to this party of yours."

"It's your choice," he said, slipping on a green tunic, a brown pair of pants and some boots.

He exited his bunker and padded his way to the third class quarters. Astrid sighed to herself and with a groan she followed him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed impossible to say no to him.

Astrid glanced at his calloused hand and had the strong urge to take it in hers again.

But instead she clenched her fists and tucked them at her sides, where they belonged.

Hiccup stopped just in front a door, holding the wooden doorknob. Astrid could hear the sound of bagpipe playing and the cheers of people.

"I welcome you to the party of the year," he said as he threw the door open.

Astrid lips parted as she saw the scene.

It was amazing and seemed so... fun.

Men with beards like mountains and muscles that challenged beasts danced around the room with no fixed steps at all. Women wearing their maid uniforms or simple ankle length dresses joined them in dancing to the rhythmic beats of the music.

Wrinkled faced men and women were scattered at each corner of the room, grinning broadly as they watched the free-styling dancers.

Couples sat huddled close to each other, whispering silent nothings and pressing their lips together.

Other men were sat on a counter, holding glasses of mead in their shaky hands as they hollered at two girls, one with two, platinum blonde braids, the other with shiny black hair that tumbled around her shoulders in soft waves.

"This is amazing," Astrid gasped.

"Yeah," Hiccup pocketed his hands, "It is."

Hiccup grabbed two cups of mead from a random person and offered one to Astrid.

He sipped his drink as his eyes wandered to a small girl of about ten.

The little girl smiled at him and skidded over, a huge grin on her face.

She had messy, brown hair, bright green eyes and a smattering of freckles all over her face.

Astrid wouldn't have been surprised if she was Hiccup's little sister, or, if Hiccup was a bit older, his daughter.

"Uncle Hiccup!" she squealed as she jumped into said man's arms.

Hiccup chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey there, Mer," Hiccup greeted.

"Who is this little sweetheart?"Astrid asked.

"My little friend," answered Hiccup.

Mer tilted her head to glance at Astrid, smiling brightly.

Her smile flattered.

"Who's she?" she scowled, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Child or not, she would not let anyone insult her like that.

"She's Astrid Hofferson, joining us from first class," Hiccup answered as he inwardly chuckled at the young girl's disgust.

"Do you like her?" Mer growled.

Astrid grinned mischievously. "Of course he does!" Astrid said. "Now why don't you run along and leave us to love each other?"

"Ugh," Mer groaned, jumping out of Hiccup's arms, "Grown-ups."

She ran over to a group of kids, who instantly included her in their game of whack-the-rat.

"Astrid, that was mean," Hiccup scolded playfully.

Astrid shrugged. "Why Hiccup! Don't want to be with me?"

"Um," Hiccup blushed, "Uh-"

"Oh shut it you baboon, I'm kidding," she laughed, pinching his nose. "Now," she extended a hand to him, "Let's dance."

* * *

"Where could she be?" barked Jarl, pacing back and forth in his and Astrid's luxurious suite.

"Have you checked the deck? I hear she quite likes it there," an aged man, wearing a grey suit said.

He had long grey hair dangling from his chin and his teeth were crooked at awkward angles.

"I sent Alrik a few minutes ago. She wasn't there," answered Jarl.

"Perhaps she's with that third class boy," Mildew, the aged man, said as he ran his hand up his ever present staff. "I saw them at dinner. They were practically joined at the hip,"

Jarl squinted his eye in a menacing way.

"They were, were they?" he said lowly.

"Yes, sir."

"Go find her, Mildew." he ordered. Mildew nodded and rose from his seat. He was about to exit the room when he was stopped by Jarl. "And make sure the boy pays."

Mildew lips twisted into a smile. "With pleasure sir."

* * *

"Wow!" Astrid squealed, her hands tightly clasped in Hiccup's as they twirled like there was no tomorrow.

Hiccup laughed as he watched her smile get wider and wider and her hair fall into her eyes.

"I've never had this much fun in my life!" Astrid screamed, her voice muffled by the bagpipes ad cheering passengers.

They just kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning.

And in their twirling Astrid noticed how beautiful Hiccup's eyes were. Her body relaxed.

Astrid's ankle twisted and she began her fall with a gasp.

Hiccup tried to stop her falling, but he only managed to grab her wrist which sent him tumbling to the ground too.

He landed half on top of her, but she didn't seem to mind. It just made her start laughing again.

The dizziness that he felt didn't bother him. What bothered him was what his eyes were glued too.

Astrid's eyes were like heaven's creation, filled with the blueness of the sea, the eyes that held so much mystery, so many secrets and too much hurt.

Astrid licked her lips. Her face was only an inch from Hiccup's. If she just lifted her head a little bit...

_You're engaged. _she thought, not wanting to kiss him, but at the same time wanting to crush her lips against his and never move away.

She began to tilt her head up.

She stopped when her lips were mere millimeters from his. What was she doing?

_You're engaged! You're engaged! You don't care. You don't love Jarl..._

Astrid pressed her lips to his.

It felt like a jolt of lighting striking her body. All her nerves from the tip of her head to her toes were alight in a blazing fire of passion. A shiver ran down her spine and head was spinning.

Astrid sat up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

And concealed in the shadows was an aged man, staff in one hand, the other stroking his beard in a menacing way. Scornfully, he turned and began to make his way back to the first class quarters.


	6. Arm Wrestling the Tough Girl

**Two updates in one day? HUZZAH!**

**So, most of the other teens are introduced in this chapter!**

**Just not Tuff.**

**I have nothing against Tuffnut, I swear. I love him to death.**

**He will be in this story!**

**Donut panic.**

* * *

"Well, well, well!" exclaimed Snotlout when he caught sight of Hiccup and Astrid who were still caught up in each other's embrace on the floor. "What do we have here?"

Hiccup and Astrid pulled away from each other and when the saw Snotlout, they sprang apart, blushing furiously.

"I'll leave ya to it," smirked Snotlout, winking at his cousin.

"That's Snotlout," Hiccup told Astrid as he helped her to her feet.

"Your cousin?" asked Astrid.

"Sadly," laughed Hiccup. "D'ya wanna get another drink?"

"Sure," smiled Astrid, locking her fingers with his and pulling him towards the bar.

"Hey, Hiccup!" came a male voice from behind them while Astrid was collecting the drinks.

Hiccup turned around to see a large, blonde man of about the same age as himself wearing a brown tunic like his own.

"Hey, Fishlegs! Great party, huh?" grinned Hiccup. "Oh, thanks 'Strid,"

Astrid took a sip of her mead before shaking the large man's beefy hand.

"Astrid Hofferson," she said.

"Fishlegs Ingerman," replied Fishlegs, reaching past Astrid and grabbing a mug of mead from the bar. "So, you're from first class, huh?"

"Yeah," answered Astrid.

"Doesn't act like it though," sniggered Hiccup, earning himself another punch in the arm, courtesy of Astrid.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult so you get a punch," grinned Astrid, before kissing him on the cheek. "And a kiss,"

"Thanks?" chuckled Hiccup.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple!" laughed the girl with the shiny black hair that Astrid had seen earlier.

"Really, Heather?" asked Hiccup, giving the girl a half hearted glare. "Aren't you a little old to be teasing boys and girls about their crushes?"

"No, she isn't," smirked the girl with the two platinum blonde braids who had been with Heather before.

"Oh, hey Ruff. Where's Tuffnut?" asked Hiccup.

"Why would I know? He's probably making out with a wall or something. Last time I saw him he was drunk off his ass," said Ruffnut, making Hiccup, Astrid and Heather snort and Fishlegs roll his eyes. "So, who is your new girlfriend, Haddock?"

"Astrid Hofferson. First class. Strong as a horse," answered Hiccup.

"Strong, huh? I doubt it. She has the cushy life," sneered Ruffnut.

"I'm not kidding, Ruff," said Hiccup as Astrid clenched her fists.

"Prove it," grinned Ruffnut.

"Fine," Astrid smiled innocently. "Arm wrestle?"

"Sure," smirked Ruffnut as she began to make her way over to one of the free tables.

"'Lout's not gonna wanna miss this," Fishlegs muttered to Hiccup as they and Heather followed Astrid and Ruffnut.

"You're right," said Hiccup. "Oi! Snotlout! Come here!"

Snotlout hurried over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Ruff's gonna arm wrestle 'Strid," answered Hiccup.

Snotlout grinned and dropped to his knees beside the table that Ruffnut and Astrid were seated at.

Astrid clasped her hand with Ruffnut's as they both placed their elbows on the rough, wooden table.

"Three...two...one, go!" yelled Snotlout.

Astrid's muscles tensed as Ruffnut began to try and force her arm down to the table.

After a lot of swearing, Astrid finally managed to force Ruffnut's arm to the table.

Ruffnut stared at Astrid in disbelief before a smile broke out across her face.

"Welcome to third class, Hofferson," she smirked, shaking Astrid's hand.

"Thanks," said Astrid.

Ruffnut got up and strolled away, Snotlout trailing after her, showering her with terrible pick up lines and awful attempts at compliments.

Fishlegs plopped down in one of the empty chairs, as did Heather.

"I'm gonna go see Mer," Hiccup told Astrid. "I think she's mad at me,"

Astrid laughed. "See you in a minute,"

Hiccup disappeared into the crowd after giving Astrid a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, what's first class like?" asked Heather, resting her cheek against her palm.

"In a word? Boring," sighed Astrid. "Third class is a lot more fun,"

Heather chuckled. "You have better clothes though,"

Astrid laughed.

"You guys wanna hear a cool fact?" asked Fishlegs.

"Uh, sure," answered Astrid while Heather nodded.

"I was looking at the lifeboats yesterday and I found out that, if each of the boats hold at least sixty-five people, there aren't half enough boats for everybody on board," Fishlegs informed them.

"Really?" asked Astrid, shocked and slightly appalled.

"It's true!" exclaimed Fishlegs. "Doesn't really matter though, does it? The ship's unsinkable!"

"Mm." said Astrid, processing this new information.

* * *

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine!" sang Hiccup and Astrid, both off key and slightly tipsy. "Going up she goes, up she goes-"

They both glanced at each other, trying to recall the words but failing and just laughing.

Astrid ran over to the side of the ship, hung onto one of the ropes and stared up at the inky black, starry sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," replied Hiccup, going over and standing next to her.

"Where's your favourite place in the world?" Astrid asked out of the blue, still staring at the sky.

"Berk. Which, by the way, is a little island in the middle of nowhere. I grew up there. People say that dragons lived there in Viking times," answered Hiccup, a small smile on his face.

"We should go there. Be like Vikings. We'll have to find a dragon," laughed Astrid, leaning against Hiccup.

"Definitely. But if we do find one, you'll have to ride it like the Vikings did. None of that side saddle stuff." smirked Hiccup. "I'll have to teach you how to ride like a man,"

"And chew tobacco like a man," sniggered Astrid, putting on a terrible western accent.

"And spit like a man," finished Hiccup, mimicking Astrid's accent.

"I'll have you know that I'm a champion spitter. I could nail your ass to the floor in a spitting contest," boasted Astrid, sticking her nose in the air.

"Is that a challenge, Hofferson?" asked Hiccup.

"You bet it is, Haddock," answered Astrid, grabbing his wrist and yanking him to the edge of the ship. "Me first."

Hiccup nodded as Astrid snorted and leaned backwards, using her arms to propel herself foreward before spitting into the the sea.

"Wow. You beat Snotlout by a mile!" grinned Hiccup. "Ya got a little spit on your chin, though,"

Astrid quickly wiped at her chin and gestured for Hiccup to go.

Hiccup used the same technique as Astrid and spat about the same distance as she did.

"I won," smirked Astrid.

"Nah. I did," said Hiccup.

"I did," stated Astrid firmly.

"I did," grinned Hiccup.

"I did!" cried Astrid, though she was on the verge of giggling.

"You wanna go overboard? 'Cause that's where you're heading!" said Hiccup.

"I. Won," said Astrid, crossing her arms.

"That's it! Over you go!"


	7. Rings Don't Float

**Next chapter! Yay!**

**I apologise for any mistakes, my brother had a sleepover the other night and he and his little friend were messing about with my laptop, dropped it and busted the screen.**

**My poor computer has had its screen broken before and this just completely broke it.**

**So now I need a new one! Great...**

**Anyway, this means that anything I write now will have been written on my phone.**

**Which ain't good.**

**So, I apologise in advance :)**

* * *

The next morning, Astrid was sat with Jarl in their private promenade deck, sipping tea to try and get rid of her pounding headache from the previous night.

Jarl set his teacup down on the table and glanced around the room before saying,

"Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Astrid. "I stayed in the dining room with my mother,"

"No you didn't," snapped Jarl. "I sent Mildew to find you. You were with that Haddock!"

"So what if I was?" asked Astrid, cocking her head to the side and smiling at him innocently.

"Mildew also told me something about you being... unfaithful. Is this true? Because so help me Odin if it is," hissed Jarl, picking his teacup up again in his shaking hands.

Astrid remained silent and her smile slipped off of her face.

"Is it true?" barked Jarl.

"No," lied Astrid, clenching her teacup so tightly that she ran the risk of breaking it.

"Filthy, little liar!"

"Shut up!" screamed Astrid, throwing her cup to the floor where it shattered and sent tea all over her pale green dress. "For the sake of Loki, just shut up for once in your life!"

Jarl was shocked and just sat silently as he watched his fiancée storm out of the room, her pretty face red and her fists clenched at her sides.

* * *

Astrid's heels clicked against the floor as she angrily stormed down the deck towards the stern of the ship.

She had been aimlessly wandering around the ship for several hours, just trying to cool down.

She had also been to the gym that she wasn't supposed to go to and had almost destroyed the leather punching bag.

"Filthy, little liar am I? Well, I'll show him!" Astrid grumbled under her breath as she reached her destination.

Leaning over the back of the ship, Astrid glared down at the enormous engagement ring on her finger, slipped it off and launched it out to sea.

It made a small splash before it began its descent to the bottom of the ocean.

It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe again properly for the first time since Jarl had gotten down on one knee.

Half laughing, Astrid spun around and leaned back against the railing.

_Hiccup..._

Letting out an excited giggle (which was odd for her), Astrid began to sprint towards the bow where she felt certain Hiccup would be.

* * *

"Hiccup!" called Astrid when she finally caught sight of his messy brown hair.

Hiccup spun around and grinned when he saw Astrid barrelling towards him excitedly.

She skidded to a halt in front of him and stuck her left hand under his nose.

"What's missing?" asked Astrid, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Your ring," answered Hiccup. "Where is it?"

"Oh, you know, the bottom of the ocean," smirked Astrid.

"You didn't?" laughed Hiccup.

"I did!" cried Astrid, as Hiccup cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips, hard.

Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Hiccup pulled away slightly, smiled at her and said,

"Shut your eyes and come with me,"

Astrid's eyes flickered shut as she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her towards the bow.

"If you're trying to embarass me about screaming at the sea the other day, I swear-" began Astrid, but Hiccup cut her off.

"I'm not gonna try to embarass you," he assured her as he helped her up onto the railing and climbed up behind her. "I just thought screaming at the sea would be more fun with some company,"

Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's waist to make sure she was steady and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Open your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

Astrid's eyes snapped open and her breath got caught in her throat.

Hiccup was right. It was better with company.

It also helped that the sky was stained with beautiful oranges, lilacs and blues that made the sea shimmer and sparkle and reflect the colours.

"Wow!" breathed Astrid. "This is amazing!"

Hiccup chuckled as she leaned back against him.

"Definitely better," smiled Astrid, as she twisted herself around and pressed her lips against his again.

* * *

Jarl was sat with Alrik and Mildew in the smoking room, gulping down brandy.

"What am I going to do?" asked Jarl. "She's not wife material, but marrying her is the only way I'll inherit the godsdamn money!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to make her see your way of things, sir," Alrik assured him.

"Shut up," Jarl hissed at him before turning to Mildew. "And what about the third class scum?"

"I'm sure you can... dispose of him," smirked Mildew, tapping his staff against the wooden floor.

* * *

Astrid hurried into her and Jarl's suite, pulled Hiccup in after her and bolted the door behind them.

"Great Odin's ghost," said Hiccup amd he looked all around the room.

"This is the sitting room," Astrid told him as she slipped her silk shawl off her shoulders and draped it over the back of one of the wooden chairs.

"Just the sitting room?" asked Hiccup, looking at her in disbelief. "It's bigger than Snotlout and I's whole room!"

"Well, ya know, first class," said Astrid. "Will this light do?"

"Huh?" asked Hiccup, glancing at Astrid.

"Don't artists need good light?" asked Astrid, taking off her silver necklace and dumping it on the mantelpiece.

"Yeah," answered Hiccup. "Why?"

Astrid didn't answer him as she hurried over to a dark green safe with golden hinges and entered in the combination.

She swung open the door and pulled out a large, black box.

Astrid walked over to a slightly confused Hiccup and opened up the box.

"Holy shiny," said Hiccup, staring at the silver necklace inside the box that had a large, blue diamond in a heart like shape attached to it.

Astrid laughed and placed the box on the mantel next to her other necklace.

"When Jarl and I got engaged, he bought me two pieces of jewellery. The ring that's at the bottom of the sea and that. Hiccup? I want you to draw me like that French girl," Astrid told him, her heart pounding as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder, like he had done to her before. "Wearing the necklace,"

"Alright," said Hiccup, smiling at her.

Astrid took a deep breath, looked up at him and added,

"Wearing _only _the necklace,"


	8. Like the French Girl

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Heather were up on the third class deck having a spitting contest, while Fishlegs sat on a bench near them, reading a book about plants.

"Where's Hiccup? He never misses a spitting contest!" asked Tuffnut, sticking his finger in his mouth and then sticking it in Ruffnut's ear.

"GACK! Idiot!" shrieked Ruffnut, rubbing her ear against her shoulder and slamming her fist into the side of her brother's head.

"He's probably with Astrid," answered Snotlout, smirking down at Tuffnut who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Who?" asked Tuffnut, looking lost as he rubbed the spot on his head that Ruffnut had punched.

"Hiccup's girlfriend," grinned Heather, sitting down next to Fishlegs and kicking her shoes off. "She's in first class, but she's really nice. Kicked Ruff's butt in arm wrestling,"

"No she didn't!" protested Ruffnut, crossing her arms. "She barely beat me,"

"Sure," said Heather sarcastically.

Ruffnut blew her hair out of her eyes and huffed.

"You let her win, didn't you, babe?" said Snotlout, trying to get on her good side, though he knew that Astrid had won fair and square.

"Uh huh," answered Ruffnut.

"Oh, is there something going on between you and Snotlout, too?" asked Heather, an amused smirk crossing her face as she watched Ruffnut's lips twist into a scowl.

"No!" hissed Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut likes Snotlout! Ruffnut likes Snotlout!" chanted Tuffnut, still lying on the ground and pointing an accusing finger at the both of them.

"I don't!" snapped Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut likes Snotlout! Ruffnut likes Snotlout!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ruffnut likes Snotlout! Ruffnut-"

"Maybe I do!" screamed Ruffnut, grabbing Snotlout's vest and violently crushing her lips against his.

* * *

Hiccup opened his sketchbook to a blank page, pulled one of his charcoal pencils out of his pocket and began to sharpen it.

The door that Astrid had disappeared into a few minutes before clicked open and Astrid strolled out of it, wrapped in a black shawl with small, gold tassels at the corners.

Smirking at Hiccup, Astrid began to make her way towards him.

"I think there are enough pictures of me looking like a porcelain doll," she grinned, showing him a small silver coin. "So, as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want,"

Hiccup chuckled as she tossed the coin into his lap.

Then Astrid took a few steps back and let her shawl drop to the floor.

Hiccup shifted in his seat, his heart thumping in his ears and feeling both uncomfortable and exhilarated at the same time.

"O-over on the, uh, the couch," he said, gesturing to the pale green sofa he had pulled out into the light a few moments before.

Astrid smiled at him gently, made her way over to the sofa, sat down on it, leaned back against the arm rest and then pulled the rest of her body up so that she was lying down.

"Keep your eyes on me and no laughing," said Hiccup, smiling as she began to laugh.

"Sorry," she smiled, though she didn't look sorry.

"Put your arm up behind your head and the other one right by your face," instructed Hiccup.

Astrid did as she was told and kept her eyes fixated on Hiccup's as he began to sketch.

Her heart was beating frantically and she was trying not to blush because that would only end up in a lot of teasing.

Luckily for Astrid, Hiccup's cheeks had begun to burn red.

"I believe you're blushing, Mr Haddock," she smirked. "I didn't know artists blushed. I mean, this is strictly professional after all,"

"You're blushing too, so shut it, Hofferson," chuckled Hiccup, not even looking up from the paper.

"Damnit," Astrid hissed under her breath.

* * *

Hiccup blew the leftover charcoal dust from the drawing, scrawled '_H.H, April 14th, 1912._' at the bottom and handed it to Astrid who was leaning on the back of his chair with her shawl back on.

"Thank you," Astrid whispered into his ear as she took the drawing and kissed him.

Then she pulled the necklace off and placed it back in the box.

"Can you put this back in the safe? I need to write Jarl a small note," smirked Astrid, handing Hiccup the box.

"Sure," answered Hiccup, taking the box and walking over to the green safe.

Swinging open the door, Hiccup slid the box in and then shut the safe again.

Then he hurried over to Astrid who was leant on the table, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Astrid took the drawing and the note over to the safe, opened the door again and placed them inside.

"Well, I'm gonna put some clothes on. I don't think walking around naked would be a good idea, what with all the children and prepubescent boys, like yourself, around," laughed Astrid, winking at Hiccup.

"Cheeky, little-" began Hiccup but Astrid had already hurried into her room.

* * *

"Have you found her?" Jarl asked Mildew.

"No," sighed Mildew, leaning against his staff.

"For the love of-" hissed Jarl, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There are only so many places she could be! It's a bloody ship!"

"Maybe if you-" began Mildew, but Jarl cut him off.

"Find her," Jarl snapped, before storming out of the smoking room.

"For the gods' sakes," Mildew muttered under his breath.

* * *

Astrid walked back out of her room, wearing a floaty, pale pink dress with a darker pink ribbon around the middle.

It wasn't her first choice, but she didn't have anything else and she didn't really want to wear any of her mother's things.

"It's getting cold," Hiccup told her, rubbing his hands together. "Nice dress,"

"It's too... pink," Astrid told him, faking a shudder.

"Miss Hofferson?" came Mildew's scratchy voice from just outside the room.

"Shit," said Astrid, looking up at Hiccup.

* * *

**The Hiccstrid is strong with this one.**

**Few things:**

**1) How was the Rufflout?**

**2) (SPOILER FOR DOB: CAST OUT PART 1) DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE BECAUSE OMG THE HICCSTRID, ALVIN, DAGUR, WHAT IF ALVIN IS STOICK'S BROTHER? HOLY MOLY.**

**3) Snotlout, you lookin' damn fine boy. (See Snotlout's HTTYD 2 poster)**


	9. The Great Escape

"Miss Hoffeson?" Mildew called again, knocking on the hard wood door.

"We'd better go," Astrid hissed at Hiccup, lacing her fingers with his and pulling him towards the private promenade deck.

Hurriedly, Astrid pushed one of the windows open and climbed out of it, landing on the deck outside and leaning against the wall.

"Come on!" Astrid whispered to Hiccup as he began to climb out.

"Don't rush me!" cried Hiccup in a hushed tone.

"Still recovering from seeing me naked, huh?" Astrid asked him with smirk.

"Uh huh," answered Hiccup, as he dropped onto the deck next to her.

"Duck down. He might not see us," Astrid whispered to Hiccup, crouching down as they heard Mildew unlock the door and throw it open.

"Miss Hofferson? I know you're in here," said Mildew as he strolled all around the suite.

He walked into Astrid's bedroom to see a black shawl and a pale green dress draped over the back of a chair.

"Jarl's not going to like this," Mildew muttered as he stared at the dress and shawl. "Miss Hofferson?"

Getting slightly angry, Mildew went into the the promenade deck.

A window was wide open and was letting in an icy cold breeze.

Smirking, Mildew strolled over to the window, placed his bony hands on the windowsill and glanced down.

"Gotcha!" he cried when he saw both Astrid and Hiccup.

"Run!" screamed Astrid, scrambling to her feet, grabbing Hiccup's wrist and yanking him down the deck.

Mildew swore under his breath and began to clamber out of the window.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were half laughing as they sprinted inside and towards the elevators.

"Hurry!" cried Hiccup, not letting go of Astrid's hand as they hurried into one of the elevators.

The man operating the elevator pulled on the lever and shut the gates, just as Mildew slammed into them.

Laughing, Astrid glanced up at Mildew as she and Hiccup were being lowered and gave him something she'd been meaning to give him for a long time.

Her middle finger.

Hiccup snorted and waved at Mildew, who scowled at them.

The elevator stopped and the man opened up the gates again.

The two young lovers hurried out and leaned back against one of the white walls.

"You said he was Jarl's assistant, right?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah. I've known him for a few years now. He is the biggest twa-"

But what Mildew was, Hiccup never found out, as said man came puffing and panting down the stairs a moment later, yelling obscenities at them.

"Move!" shrieked Astrid, taking off down the hallway with Hiccup right behind her, Mildew hot on their heels.

"Brats!" Mildew bellowed at them.

"Asshole!" Astrid screamed back, stunning herself, Hiccup and Mildew.

Mildew spluttered for a comeback.

"How long have you wanted to tell him that?" Hiccup asked Astrid as they ran down the halls.

"Well, I've known him for two years, so, about two years?" answered Astrid, laughing madly.

Hiccup and Astrid began to sprint up a flight of stairs, Mildew quickly losing speed behind them.

"See, Mildew? This is why _I _go to the gym!" called Astrid. "I could keep this up for hours!"

Mildew wiped some sweat from his brow and, panting heavily, picked up speed.

"You angered him!" yelled Hiccup.

"That was the general idea, honey,"

* * *

Tuffnut, Heather and Fishlegs had long since awkwardly hurried away from Snotlout and Ruffnut who were still locked in each other's embrace.

Ruffnut pulled away from Snotlout slightly and said,

"Ya know I'm gonna have to beat you up later, right? Can't have people thinking I've gone soft,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," grinned Snotlout, pressing his lips against Ruffnut's again.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid had finally managed to lose Mildew and were now laughing loudly near the stern of the ship.

"He wasn't too pleased when you gave him the finger, was he?" laughed Hiccup as Astrid leaned against him for support.

"Nope!" chuckled Astrid. "Or when he crashed into that dining cart!"

"I wonder if he'll ever get that stain out," Hiccup wondered out loud, making Astrid snort.

"Hiccup?" said Astrid when they'd finally stopped laughing. "When I first got on this ship, I thought I was going to hate it. And I did at first, but then I met you,"

Hiccup smiled down at her as she leaned into his chest.

"I've never met someone as funny and talented and amazing as you. Ever. And that's why, when this ship docks, I'm getting off with you," smiled Astrid.

"Really?" asked Hiccup, his eyes lighting up.

"Yep," grinned Astrid, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You know what, Miss Hofferson?" asked Hiccup, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are loud and aggressive and bossy and just damn perfect,"

Astrid's cheeks flushed pink.

"You're witty, you're strong, you're stubborn, you're beautiful and, as I said before, bloody perfect," Hiccup told her.

Astrid flung her arms around his neck again and kissed him full on the mouth.

Her senses were ablaze just like the first time they'd kissed, but there was something else there too.

Because this time, Astrid didn't just have a crush on Hiccup. She didn't just think he was good-looking.

She loved him.

And she would have told him so, if it weren't for the scream of,

"It's gonna hit!"

And the ship shuddering beneath their feet, throwing them away from one another.

* * *

**I believe the technical term for this is,**

**'Shit's gonna hit the fan,'**

**Guys, we're up the the collision.**

**Gack.**

**This is gonna be hard.**

**I'd better break out the tissues because I actually need to watch Titanic again for the sinking.**

**:'(**

**Also, there was a weeny bit of Rufflout in this chapter so I hope you enjoyed that, and Astrid gave Mildew a piece of her mind, which I enjoyed very much.**

**Heh heh.**

**Also, yay! Two chapters! All written on my phone.**

**It was kinda hard but I hope there aren't too many mistakes :)**


	10. The Necklace in the Pocket

"Anything missing?" asked Mildew as Jarl rummaged through the safe.

Jarl, with a confused look on his face, pulled out a thin piece of paper with Astrid's careful handwriting on it.

_Darling,_

_If you want your ring back, it's currently at the bottom of the ocean._

_Here, have this drawing instead._

_~ Astrid Hofferson_

"Drawing?" muttered Jarl, staring down at the note before glancing back into the safe and pulling out another piece of paper.

This piece had a drawing of Astrid on it, wearing nothing but the necklace he had bought her and, Jarl noted, no engagement ring.

"Slut," Jarl hissed under his breath, glaring down at the drawing.

Scowling, Jarl went to tear the paper in half, but stopped just before it tore.

"I've got a better idea," he said, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered beneath their feet and sent Mildew tumbling to the ground, almost cracking his head against a wooden table.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Astrid, clutching Hiccup's forearms to steady herself.

"An iceberg," answered Hiccup, turning her around to face the large mountain of white ice that the ship had just collided with.

"Move!" cried Astrid, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him backwards as some of the ice fell from the iceberg and plummeted onto the deck, knocking a few people down.

Once they had passed the iceberg, Hiccup and Astrid sprinted forwards and leaned over the railing (like they had on the night of the third class party) to see what damage had been done to the ship.

"It looks alright," commented Hiccup. "It wasn't that much of a bump. I think we're alright,"

Astrid nodded and, without Hiccup noticing, bent down to the floor and picked up a small lump of ice.

Hiccup was still looking down at the damage, and Astrid used this opportunity to pull back the collar of his shirt and drop the ice down his back.

"ACK!" yelled Hiccup, squirming to get the ice out of his shirt.

Astrid doubled over laughing as she watched him dance around awkwardly.

When Hiccup finally managed to get the ice out, he gave Astrid a half hearted glare.

"I will throw you overboard," he threatened, half laughing.

Astrid stared at him for a moment before spinning on her heel and taking off down the deck, Hiccup hot on her heels.

They sprinted up some stairs and almost bumped into a few men wearing uniforms, including the captain.

"She's making water fast... in the forepeak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six," said one of the men.

"Can y' shore up?" asked the captain, who was called Gobber.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," answered the man.

"This is bad," Hiccup told Astrid in a low voice.

"We should probably tell my mother and Jarl," Astrid told him, though she didn't really want to talk to either of them.

* * *

"Oh, shit!" yelled Snotlout as he jumped down off of his bunk and landed, barefoot, in about an inch of freezing water. "Get up!"

The two men that shared the room with Hiccup and Snotlout groggily sat up.

"What?" asked Alrik, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Just get the Hel up for the gods' sakes!" barked Snotlout, yanking a brown pair of trousers on.

Alrik and Ottar, the other man, climbed out of bed a swore loudly when their feet went into the water.

Snotlout pulled his boots on and ran out of the door to see Fishlegs running down the corridor, Heather, Tuffnut and Ruffnut right behind him.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Fishlegs, still pulling his trousers up.

Ruffnut grabbed Snotlout's wrist, yanked him out of his room and dragged him down the hall.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid slowly walked down one of the first class corridors, their fingers locked together.

"Ah, Miss Hofferson. We've been looking for you," smiled Mildew, opening the door to the suite for the two.

"Here we go," Astrid muttered to Hiccup.

"There she is," said Jarl, running his hand through his greasy blonde hair.

Ingrid was sat on the sofa behind him, wearing a thin, purple robe made of silk and sipping a cup of tea.

"Something serious has happened," said Astrid, keeping her fingers laced with Hiccup's.

"I know," Jarl told her.

Jarl glanced over at Mildew, who jerked his head forward slightly.

"Two things dear to me have disappeared tonight and now that one of them is back, I have a pretty good idea where I can find the other. Mildew, search him!" ordered Jarl.

"Now what?" asked Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" cried Astrid as Mildew pulled Hiccup's jacket off. "We're in the middle of a crisis!"

"Is _this _it?" asked Mildew, pulling the diamond necklace out of Hiccup's coat pocket.

Astrid froze.

"This is horseshit!" cried Hiccup, staring at the necklace in confusion before glaring at Jarl.

"He didn't! I know he didn't! I saw him put it back in the safe," insisted Astrid, her heart pumping faster.

"Perhaps he did it when you were putting your clothes back on," Jarl hissed into Astrid's ear, gripping her shoulder tightly.

"But, but I locked the safe and he doesn't know the combination!" argued Astrid. "He didn't do it!"

"Easy enough for a criminal," snapped Ingrid.

"But-" began Astrid, but Jarl cut her off.

"Arrest him!" he barked.

"Astrid! I didn't do it! You know I didn't do it! You know me!" Hiccup shouted to Astrid as Mildew dragged him out of the room and down the hall. "He put it in my pocket! Astrid!"

Astrid made to go after him, but Jarl grabbed her wrist.

"Astrid, no," he said softly.

Then he went to kiss her, but Astrid shoved him away sharply.

"Astrid!" Ingrid snapped, her eyes widening at her daughter.

Astrid didn't say anything, she just spun on her heel and stormed into the bathroom.

It felt like something was pressing down on her chest and her heart felt like it was splitting in two.

* * *

**Damnit Jarl you little shit.**

**Shit's gonna go down.**

**Hey, do you think Astrid should kill a bitch? (And by that I mean 'should Astrid fight someone?')**

**I think she should beat up Mildew. Or Jarl. That would be a real BAMF moment.**


	11. Saving Hiccup

"I'm so sorry about my daughter, Jarl," said Ingrid, adjusting her silk robe.

"She's so... infuriating," hissed Jarl, clenching his fists at his sides.

"I know. She has been since she was a child," chuckled Ingrid. "Well, I'm off to my room. Goodnight,"

* * *

Hiccup sighed as a man handcuffed him to a metal pipe.

"Sir, we need you up on deck," said a young man who looked a little bit older than Hiccup.

"Right," said the other man as he finished locking the handcuffs around the pipe.

"Go on." grinned Mildew. "I'll keep an eye on him,"

The two men hurried out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Mildew pulled a silver gun out of his pocket, loaded it and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Have a fun time with Miss Hofferson then?" sneered Mildew.

"Yep. And I don't regret one second of it," hissed Hiccup before resting his forehead against the pipe.

* * *

Astrid rubbed her slightly red eyes as she came out of the bathroom.

Jarl walked over to her and sighed.

"Where's the ring?" he asked, though he knew exactly where it was.

"It's at the bottom of the ocean." answered Astrid.

Jarl glared at her and was about to make a biting remark when Alrik hurried into the room, clutching a white life jacket.

"Sir! This is for you," said Alrik, showing Jarl the life jacket.

Astrid sighed, turned around and hurried out of the suite, Jarl trailing behind her, snatching the life jacket from Alrik as he went.

* * *

Astrid sighed as she and her mother waited to be seated on a lifeboat, replaying every moment she had spent with Hiccup over and over in her mind.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" asked Jarl, a winning smile on his face.

"Sorry, sir. Only women and children at the moment," answered one of the men helping the women and children into the boats.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" called Ingrid, straightening out her dark green dress. "I hope they're not too crowded,"

"Mother?" asked Astrid, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, dear?" asked Ingrid, glancing over at her daughter.

"Shut the Hel up!" snapped Astrid, her smile twisting into a scowl.

"What?" asked Ingrid, her blue eyes widening.

"Don't you understand?! The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats! Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die," Astrid hissed, grabbing the front of her mother's dress and glaring at her.

"Not the better half," chuckled Jarl. "You know, it's a shame I didn't keep that drawing, Astrid. It'll be worth a lot more by morning,"

Astrid looked up at him and realization flickered across her face.

"You unimaginable bastard," she breathed. "You _did _put it in his pocket, didn't you?"

Jarl smirked at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, Astrid. Get in the boat," said Ingrid who had just been seated next to Phlegma.

Astrid remained where she was.

"Astrid!" snapped Ingrid. "I've just about had it-"

"Goodbye, mother," said Astrid turning around and hurrying off down the deck.

"Astrid!" barked Jarl, grabbing her wrist. "Where are you going?! Not to him?! To be a whore to a gutter rat?!"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife," snarled Astrid. "Now get off!"

Jarl continued to clutch her wrist.

Astrid stuggled against his grip, hissing and snarling like a wildcat and swearing at him loudly, making other passengers stare at her in disbelief.

"Stop stuggling and get on the godsdamned-"

Astrid brought her knee up into his groin, wrenched herself out of his grip and sprinted off.

* * *

Hiccup glanced out of the small, circular window near his head.

The part of the ship he was in was already submerged in the water, which made it slightly harder to breathe.

"I dont know about you, but I think this ship is going to sink," smirked Mildew, standing up and strolling over to Hiccup. "Jarl asked me to give you this small token of his appreciation,"

Then he sank his fist into Hiccup's stomach and walked out of the room, laughing.

Hiccup, winded, leaned against the pipe for support.

* * *

"Sir!" called Astrid, running down a corridor and tapping a man wearing a uniform on the shoulder. "Where would someone who was under arrest be taken?"

"You need to get to a boat!" said the man as he handed out life jackets to people running in all different directions.

"No! Please! Tell me," begged Astrid. "Please,"

The man sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Take the elevator to the very bottom, you know, E Deck? Then go to the left, down the crew passage, then take a right and then left again at the stairs, you'll come to a long corridor,"

* * *

"This isn't good," sighed Hiccup, leaning his forehead against the pipe again.

Suddenly, water began to seep in through the crack beneath the door and started to flood the room.

"Shit!" cried Hiccup, clambering up onto the desk next to him. "Shit!"

The water was rising quickly and if he didn't get out of the hadcuffs soon, Hiccup would surely drown.

* * *

Astrid sprinted towards the elevators and tried to get in one, but she was stopped by the man operating it.

"Miss, the lifts are-" began the operator, but Astrid just growled and shoved him into the elevator.

"Take me down, godsdamnit!" she screamed, pulling the gates shut. "To the very bottom."

The man yanked down on the lever and the elevator began to go down.

They reached E Deck and freezing cold water began to spill into the lift through the gates.

"I'm going back up!" yelled the man, lunging for the lever.

"Move!" barked Astrid, shoving him out of the way, pulling the gates open and wading out into the knee deep water.

"I'm going back up!" cried the operator again, pulling on the lever and making the elevator rise, water pouring out of it as it went.

"Coward!" Astrid shrieked at him.

She ran as fast as she could to the left and spotted a small sign above a long corridor that read,

'_Crew Only_'

"Please be the right way," Astrid muttered under her breath as she hurried down the corridor. "Hiccup!"

She checked in every room she came across, but none of them contained Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid. "Hiccup!"

"Astrid?" came the faint but familiar voice of Hiccup, followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. "Astrid, I'm in here!"

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid. "I'm coming, don't worry!"

Astrid finally threw open a door to see Hiccup handcuffed to a metal pipe.

"Oh gods, oh gods, I'm sorry!" cried Astrid, wading over to him and pressing her lips to his. "I'm sorry, I should've believed you!"

"That guy, Mildew, put it in my pocket," said Hiccup, kissing her again.

"I know, I know!" said Astrid, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

* * *

**Guys, I know this is following Titanic WAY too closely, but there weren't many other ways I could have done it.**

**It will pick up though.**

**With fighting and Astrid getting her hands on an axe ;)**


	12. Astrid and her Axe

**Hey guys! So I have some SERIOUS writer's block (being back in school after two weeks off messes with your head) and I'm really hoping that this is okay.**

**If it's not, I apologise, but this was a particularly difficult chapter and there's also the writer's block.**

**Yikes.**

* * *

Astrid let go of Hiccup and glanced down at the handcuffs that bound him to the pipe.

"Is there a key?" asked Astrid, still looking down at the handcuffs.

"Well, there is, but it's in Mildew's pocket," answered Hiccup.

Astrid swore under her breath.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," said Astrid, pecking Hiccup on the lips before wading out of the room again.

"I'll just wait here!" called Hiccup as she disappeared through the door.

Astrid hurried over to a flight of stairs, placed her hands on the railing and hauled herself out of the freezing water.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she glanced around her quickly and the smile slipped from her face.

"Damnit," she hissed under her breath before taking off down the hall.

Astrid turned a corner and crashed into a man with blonde hair, wearing a white jacket and clutching a few life jackets.

"Miss! What are you doing here?" cried the man as he scrambled to pick up the life jackets Astrid had knocked out of his hands.

"Well, you're no axe but you'll have to do," sighed Astrid. "Right, please, there's a man- what are you doing?"

The man had grabbed Astrid's wrist and was pulling her down the hall.

"Come on miss, there's no need to panic!" said the man, though Astrid could tell that she was a lot calmer than he was.

"No! Stop! Please, there's someone trapped down there!" yelled Astrid, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "I'll hit you if you don't- _listen!_"

Astrid wrenched her arm out of the man's hand, pulled her fist back and socked him in the nose, hard.

The man stumbled backwards and crashed into the wall behind him.

"To Hel with you," said the man, clutching his bloody nose and running off down the hall.

"Shit," breathed Astrid as she watched him leave._  
_

Then she continued her sprint through the halls.

After a few left turns, Astrid finally located a bright red case on the wall.

"Oh thank the gods," said Astrid, almost laughing with relief at the sight.

She ran over to the case, unraveled the hose next to it and used it to smash the glass.

Then Astrid yanked the axe inside out of the case and sprinted back the way she came.

When she reached the flight of stairs again, the water was much higher than it had been before and looked like it would come up to her chest when she got into it.

"Oh gods,"

Astrid carefully walked down the stairs and waded into the icy cold water.

"I'm coming, Hiccup! Don't worry!" she yelled.

Astrid pushed open the door and showed Hiccup (who was stood on a desk to stay out of the water) the axe.

"I got an axe!" she grinned.

"Do you actually know how to use an axe?" asked Hiccup, wincing at the thought of Astrid accidentally sinking the blade into his arm.

"Of course I know how to use a bloody axe!" cried Astrid. "My dad taught me when I was a kid. For self defense. Also as a stress relief when my mother was being... well, my mother,"

"Right, okay, I trust you," said Hiccup, taking deep breaths as he pulled his handcuffs tight and ducked behind the pipe.

"On three?" Astrid asked him, raising the axe above her head.

"On three," agreed Hiccup, clamping his eyes shut.

"One, two, three!" shouted Astrid, bringing the axe down on the handcuff chain and breaking it in two. "I did it! You're good! You're fine,"

"Shit, that was terrifying," muttered Hiccup. "But thanks. That was helpful,"

Astrid dropped the axe to the ground and grabbed Hiccup's wrist.

"That's fine but we need to go. Like, now," said Astrid, pulling Hiccup off of the desk he was stood on.

"Shit, this is cold!" yelled Hiccup, linking his fingers with Astrid's.

"I know, honey. Hurry up,"

* * *

"It's locked!" exclaimed Hiccup as he tried to open up a white door that he and Astrid thought led into one of the third class corridors that wasn't underwater.

"Oh, for the love of-" sighed Astrid, taking a few steps back, tensing her arm and sprinting at the door.

The door cracked down the middle when she hit it.

Astrid then smashed the door with her fist, making it break enough for them to get through.

"How the-? Whatever, come on!" said Hiccup as he and Astrid hurried out into the corridor.

The two sprinted down the corridor and followed the sound of shouting and yelling, which led them to a small area with lots of people and a flight of stairs with a closed gate at the top.

"Hiccup?" called Snotlout when he caught sight of his cousin.

"Oh thank the gods," said Hiccup, pulling Snotlout into a bone crushing hug.

"Where are Ruff and the others?" asked Astrid.

"Up there," answered Snotlout, pointing at the flight of stairs. "The idiot up there won't open the bloody gate,"

"Godsdamnit," Hiccup hissed under his breath.

"Let's go," said Astrid, grabbing Hiccup and Snotlout's arms and pulling them up the stairs.

"It's hopeless!" Snotlout told her, but she ignored him.

The three reached the top of the stairs and Astrid stormed over to the gates while Snotlout and Hiccup met up with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled at the man at the gates. "Open this gate, right now,"

"I'm sorry miss, you'll have to go down to the main stairwell. It's down-" began the man, but Astrid cut him off.

"No, I will not go to the main bloody stairwell because you're going to open up these godsdamned gates," she hissed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Everybody, get out of the way!" Astrid yelled at everyone stood near the gate.

"What's she doing?" Heather asked Hiccup, staring at Astrid who was stomping over to a wooden bench.

"Probably something crazy,"

* * *

**So guys I'm really tired, so any mistakes are completely my fault.**

**But I really wanted to post this for you.**

**So I hope you like it.**


	13. Back On Board

**Hey guys! So, I might still have writer's block but I might not.**

**Eh, not sure.**

**So, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Sir!" cried Alrik, sprinting into Jarl's suite to see him shoving something shiny into the inside pocket of his coat.

"Ah! Alrik, just the man I wanted to see," grinned Jarl, straightening out his jacket.

"Really?" asked Alrik, smiling at Jarl.

"Yes. I want you to do something for me," Jarl told him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.

"Yes, sir?" asked Alrik.

"There's an officer up on deck. His name is Fjori Adamsson. Go up to him and tell him that this money is from his friend, Jarl. Tell him to let _me _on the lifeboat he's working on. But if he sees my fiancée and she's with some other boy, tell him _not _to let the boy on, okay?" said Jarl, smirking evilly as he handed Alrik the money.

"Uh, why?" asked Alrik, taking the money from Jarl and tucking it into his pocket.

"Don't question it, Alrik," snapped Jarl. "Go. Go!"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

"Hey, Ruff!" yelled Astrid as she grabbed the back of the wooden bench that was nailed to the ground.

"What?" asked Ruffnut, hurrying over to Astrid.

"Help me," answered Astrid.

"Sure," said Ruffnut, helping Astrid yank the bench up off the floor.

The two then turned the bench towards the gate.

"Hey! I think you should get out of the way!" Astrid shouted at the man at the gate who was screaming at them to put the bench down.

Ruffnut laughed as she and Astrid rammed the bench into the gate, successfully breaking it down.

"Come on!" Astrid shouted at all the people behind the gate, who all began to pour out into the corridor at the top of the stairs.

Astrid spotted Hiccup through the crowd and pushed her way towards him.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Hiccup, a wide smile on his face as he hugged Astrid tightly.

"I know," chuckled Astrid.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Heather were sprinting up the deck (that was in utter chaos) in search of a lifeboat that had spare seats.

People were throwing chairs overboard for others to cling to when the ship went down and others were lugging around doors to keep them afloat when they went into the water.

The band was playing cheery music, but it wasn't really having a calming affect on the passengers running up and down and the people trying to get into the lifeboats.

"Ruff," said Snotlout, linking his fingers with Ruffnut's. "Come on, there's a seat on that boat over there,"

"But-but what about you, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Hiccup?" asked Ruffnut. "They aren't letting men on,"

"We'll get another boat, Ruff," Fishlegs assured her.

"Yeah, and Hiccup could probably pass for a child," joked Snotlout, in a failed attempt at lightening the mood.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, pulled her away from the others slightly and gripped her hands.

"Astrid, you need to get on the boat too," sighed Hiccup.

"No," said Astrid firmly.

"Please, Astrid," begged Hiccup, glancing over at Ruffnut and Heather being helped into the lifeboat by Snotlout and Fishlegs. "It's almost full,"

"I can't. Not without you," exclaimed Astrid.

"'Strid-"

"Get in the boat, Astrid," snapped Jarl as he pushed through the crowd.

Then he looked down at Astrid's soaking wet dress and a disgusted look flickered across his face.

"You look dreadful," commented Jarl, before taking off his coat and placing it around Astrid's shoulders. "Here,"

"Astrid, you have to get on the boat. Please," said Hiccup, pushing past Jarl and taking Astrid's hands again.

"I'm not-"

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Hiccup and I can get off safely," Jarl told her, ushering her towards the boat. "Both of us,"

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid, grabbing his hand as she was pushed onto the boat.

Hiccup gave her hand a light kiss just like he had done on the night of the third class party before letting her fingers slip through his.

Astrid sat down between Ruffnut and Heather just as the lifeboat was beginning to be lowered to the sea.

She glanced up to see Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut looking down at them, all looking quite upset.

The two girls next to her were staring up at the boys too, Heather with tears rolling down her cheeks and Ruffnut looking like she was determined not to cry.

Astrid just felt... numb.

The lifeboat was now level with the deck beneath the one that the boys were on.

Hiccup smiled down at her softly as a flare gun went off behind him, the bright sparks illuminating him against the inky black sky.

_You're probably never going to see him again and you didn't even get to tell him..._ thought Astrid.

"No," she breathed, before standing up, stumbling towards the edge of the boat, leaping back onto the Titanic and hauling herself over to side of the ship and onto the deck.

"Astrid!" shouted Ruffnut and Heather as they tried to grab her and pull her back into the boat.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled from above her, but Astrid took no notice as she sprinted inside and towards the grand staircase, bumping into people as she ran.

She made it to the staircase and she ran towards Hiccup, who was hurrying down the stairs and looking like he was going to cry.

Astrid sprinted at him, threw herself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as possible as he kissed every inch of her face he could reach.

"You're so stupid! Why'd you do that, huh?" cried Hiccup, his sentences punctuated by kisses. "You're so stupid! Why'd you do that, Astrid, why?"

Astrid pulled away from him, but kept her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you," admitted Astrid.

"I love you, too," Hiccup told her, placing his hands on her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**How was it? I've noticed that the chapters have been getting shorter and I believe this is because my school's a bitch.**


	14. Rising Water

Jarl glared down at Astrid and Hiccup from the top of the grand staircase.

Scowling, he turned to face Mildew who was stood next to him.

"Block the door," Jarl snapped at his assistant, who nodded and hurried down the stairs. "I'm gonna kill him,"

* * *

"I couldn't go," Astrid mumbled into Hiccup's shoulder. "I couldn't,"

"It's alright," Hiccup muttered into her hair, stroking her back comfortingly. "We'll think of something,"

Suddenly, Hiccup was yanked away from Astrid, spun around and socked in the face, hard.

Jarl smirked at him as he stumbled backwards, clutching his nose and almost crashing into Astrid.

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid, catching his arms to steady him before looking up at Jarl. "What the Hel are you doing?!"

"Taking back what's rightfully mine," spat Jarl, grabbing Astrid's upper arm and beginning to drag her back up the staircase.

"Yours?!" shrieked Astrid, her blood boiling.

And without a second thought, Astrid wrenched her arm out of Jarl's grasp, spun him around and twisted his arm behind his back.

"I'm not a possession," she hissed into his ear before shoving him to the ground

Jarl scrambled to his feet before spinning around and lunging at Hiccup who had just pulled Astrid away from him slightly.

But before he could hit Hiccup again, Jarl was grabbed from behind and dragged backwards.

"Go!" yelled Alrik as he struggled to keep Jarl in his grip.

"Why are you-?" began Astrid, but Alrik cut her off.

"I'm sick of him treating me like shit," he grunted as Jarl elbowed him in the gut. "Now go!"

"Come on!" said Astrid, grabbing Hiccup's hand and turning towards the exit, only to find it being blocked by Mildew who was barrelling towards them, brandishing his staff.

"Down there!" said Hiccup, pointing at the stairs that led into one of the many dining rooms.

Astrid nodded and they sprinted towards the stairs.

The two splashed into the dining room (that was already half full with freezing water) and sprinted towards the small door that led into one of the hallways for the people that worked in the dining rooms, like the waiters.

Hiccup wrenched open the door and let Astrid in before hurrying in himself and banging the door shut behind him.

Astrid leaned against Hiccup for a second before they heard a sob coming from somewhere down the hall.

Hiccup poked his head around the corner to see Mer sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face as water rushed around her.

"Mer!" he yelled, running towards the little girl, Astrid right behind him.

"H-Hiccup?" wailed Mer.

"It's alright, I got you," muttered Hiccup, lifting her up off the floor and holding her against his chest.

"Hiccup, we need to go," said Astrid, pointing at the white double doors at the end of the hall that had water spilling out of every crack in them. "Now!"

Hiccup nodded and they turned around, but they only managed to take a few steps before the doors burst open, sending a wave of icy water at them.

Mer shrieked as the water knocked them off of their feet and carried them down the hall.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid as she managed to grab onto a door frame.

She held her hand out for Hiccup, who just managed to grab hold of it.

Astrid pulled him and Mer through the door with little struggle.

Then she took Mer from Hiccup and tucked her face into the crook of her neck.

"It's alright," she mumbled into Mer's messy hair as she and Hiccup stumbled up a flight of stairs.

There was another gate at the top.

But it was locked and there was no bench nearby.

"Oh gods," muttered Hiccup, pushing and pulling at the gates.

"Help!" yelled Astrid as she glanced back to see the water rising quickly. "Help!"

"Help! Please, help!" shouted Hiccup, rattling the gates to make as much noise as possible.

They could hear footsteps coming from somewhere near the gate and they began to scream louder.

One of the men who worked at the gates rushed down the hall and was about to sprint up the fight of stairs that was near the gates when he turned around to see Hiccup, Astrid and Mer giving him pleading looks.

"Please," said Astrid as the water rose to her waist.

The man seemed to think about it for a moment before pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and stumbling towards the gate.

He fumbled for a moment, trying to find the right key.

"Hurry," sniffed Mer, snuggling closer to Astrid.

"Oh gods," muttered the man as he tried to insert the key into the lock with his shaking hands.

The water was up to just below Astrid's chest and the middle of Hiccup's torso when the man accidentally dropped the keys to the ground.

"I-I-" stammered the man before turning and sprinting up the stairs, yelling apologies at them.

"No, wait!" screamed Astrid.

Hiccup took a deep breath and dived beneath the water, his hand stretching through the bars in the gate and searching along the floor for the keys.

Finally, his felt the keys and snatched them up before resurfacing and taking a deep gulp of air.

"I got 'em!" cried Hiccup, showing Astrid the keys. "Which one is it?"

"Uh, the sharp one?" replied Astrid, looking very unsure.

Mer nodded in agreement

Hiccup quickly found the key and began the fumble around for the lock that was now fully underwater.

"Hurry, Hiccup," said Astrid, holding Mer up higher to keep her head out of the water.

The water was getting higher and higher and if Hiccup didn't manage to open the gate within the next few seconds, the three of them would perish.

"Hurry!" shouted Mer.

"It's stuck!" yelled Hiccup. "Ah!"

He managed to push the gate open just as Astrid's head became fully submerged in the water.

Hiccup grabbed her around the waist and pushed her and Mer up out of the water as they made their way towards the stairs.

* * *

**ALRIK IS TOTALLY A HICCSTRID SHIPPER!**

**Anyway, I know that this chapter was pretty delayed it's just that I had no freaking idea what to write.**

**Seriously.**

**I was trying to type and it was just,**

**'And then she ate pie but the pie didn't taste good and it was cherry.'**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**My laptop is still messed up.**

**Should be fixed by April though :)**


	15. Sinking

**Tears of blood were shed during the making of this chapter.**

**You have been warned.**

**Oh shit.**

**Seriously, this was horrific to write.**

**But it did help me get rid of my writer's block.**

* * *

Heather leaned against Ruffnut as they both stared up at the great ship in the distance.

The stern was already almost fully underwater, and even from where they were they could hear people screaming.

"They're all on there," Heather breathed, thinking about Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"I can't tell if Astrid's really brave or really stupid," said Ruffnut, her face void of any emotion as she stared at the sinking ship.

"Well, you know what they say," whispered Heather. "People always do stupid things when they're in love,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Astrid, Hiccup and Mer hurried up onto the deck, where people were running around and lifeboats were being prepared to be lowered.

"We have to get Mer onto a boat," Astrid whispered to Hiccup so that said girl wouldn't hear.

"Right," agreed Hiccup. "Come on,"

They hurried over to one of lifeboats that was just about to be lowered.

"Can someone take her? Please?" asked Astrid, shooting everyone in the boat a pleading look.

"Give 'er t' me!" said a woman with a thick Scottish accent, holding her arms out for Mer.

"B-but, what about you two?" asked Mer as the woman took her from Astrid.

"We'll be alright kiddo," smiled Hiccup, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Miss, aren't you getting on?" the man working on the lifeboat asked Astrid.

"Will you let Hiccup on?" questioned Astrid, glancing at all the women and children in the boat.

"I can't-" began the man, but Astrid quickly cut him off.

"Then no," she answered.

"See ya soon," smiled Hiccup, waving down at Mer as the lifeboat was lowered and hoping that she wouldn't try to follow in Astrid's footsteps and jump back onto the ship.

"Bye you little monkey," grinned Astrid, blowing Mer a kiss.

Mer poked her tongue out at her and waved.

Hiccup chuckled.

"The ship's going down by the head, right?" Astrid asked Hiccup as they watched Mer's boat float away.

"I think so," answered Hiccup.

"Then we need to go to the bow. And stay on the ship as long as possible," Astrid told him, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the back of the ship.

The two sprinted through the chaos as fast as they could and though they bumped into several people, not once did either of them let go of the other's hand.

* * *

Snotlout vaguely noted that all of the lifeboats were gone as he hurried towards the back of the ship, which meant that he would have to try and survive in the freezing water.

"Shit," he whispered as he scrambled towards the very back of the boat and clung onto the railing.

_Maybe Hiccup's on a lifeboat... _thought Snotlout, though he knew it was just wishful thinking. _At least Ruff's alright._

* * *

The way Fishlegs saw it, he stood an impossibly small chance at surviving the sinking.

But Ingermans never gave up.

Fishlegs scrambled up the tilted deck towards the bow.

He had, of course, tried to help a few of the people that were sliding down the deck towards their imminent deaths, but he had only managed to save one elderly man.

And he would never forget the look of terror on the beautiful redheaded maid's face when her hand slipped from his.

* * *

For the first time in his nineteen year life, Tuffnut Thorston was terrified.

Sure, he'd been scared before (not that he'd ever admit that), but never had he experienced fear as great as this.

People all around him were screaming and it was making his ears hurt as he clung to the side of the ship, seemingly frozen where he was.

Suddenly, the ship gave an ominous creaking noise before the deck began to split.

Right beneath Tuffnut's feet.

"What the-?" began Tuffnut, but he was cut off when the whole ship split in two and he tumbled down into the lethal pit.

* * *

Astrid cried out in fear as the Titanic split down the middle and the bow splashed into the sea for a second or two before it slowly began to rise again.

"We need to get over the railing!" Hiccup yelled to her over the screaming before scrambling over the railing and holding his hand out for Astrid.

Astrid took his hand and pulled herself up over the railing.

_All this because of that one iceberg..._thought Astrid, leaning against Hiccup.

The bow was almost vertical at this point and people were beginning to fall.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist as they stared down at the water below.

"What's happening, Hiccup?" asked Astrid as the bow finally became vertical and seemed to bob in the water like a cork.

"I don't know," replied Hiccup, pulling her closer to him.

Everything seemed to calm down for a minute, some of the screaming even began to diminish.

But then the bow slowly began to descend towards the icy waters below.

"Shit!" shrieked Astrid.

"Oh gods. Alright, the ship's gonna suck us down with it. So, take a deep breath when I say and then keep kicking for the surface. Whatever you do, don't stop kicking!" Hiccup told her, pulling Astrid as close to him as humanly possible to minimise the chance of losing her.

Astrid nodded to show her understanding.

"Do _not _let go of my hand, alright?" Hiccup cried over the ear-splitting screams and the roaring water, taking Astrid's hand in his.

"I won't!" Astrid called back, shifting closer to him.

"We're gonna make it!" said Hiccup.

"Oh gods," breathed Astrid, feeling lightheaded and positvely terrified.

Most of the bow was now underwater.

"Ready? Now!" yelled Hiccup, taking a deep breath.

Astrid did the same just in time, as they were pulled underwater not a moment later.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid could think about anything but how cold the water was and how much agony they were in once they were under, but somehow, they still managed to keep their fingers locked together.

Until someone kicked Hiccup in the side of the head and made him let go of Astrid's hand.

Panicking, Astrid made a grab for him, only to find water.

In the end, she resolved to kicking towards the surface, hoping beyond all hope that Hiccup was alright.

She broke the surface of the water and, once she regained her bearings, shrieked,

"Hiccup!"

* * *

**Tears. Of. Blood.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to now re watch Titanic AGAIN and bawl like a baby in a corner.**


	16. Never Let Go

**Hnng.**

**Shit's going down.**

**Gimme those tissues. Please?**

**Also, RIP Tuffnut (my third favourite human HTTYD character)**

***gross sobbing***

* * *

Fishlegs broke the surface of the water and took a deep gulp of air.

He trod on water for a minute or two, trying to slow down his breathing before he was shoved underwater again.

Someone was using him to keep themselves afloat.

Fishlegs lashed out at them like a wild animal, but the person was too strong.

"Please!" cried Fishlegs, realising far too late that he had just lost what little air was in his lungs.

His head began to spin and everything began to turn black.

Fishlegs made one last swipe at the person pushing him down, but to no avail.

His whole body relaxed and Fishlegs began to sink.

* * *

"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid, looking all around for that auburn-brown mop of hair, but all she could see was people screaming and flailing about in the water. "Hiccup!"

"Astrid? Astrid!" came the unmistakable voice of Hiccup from a little way away from her.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid, swimming towards the sound. "Hiccup!"

She finally caught sight of him.

He was tredding water near a large plank of wood, possibly a door, and waving at her frantically.

Astrid splashed over to him, her muscles screaming in protest.

"Come on," said Hiccup, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards to door. "Get on there,"

Astrid grunted as she clambered onto the door and scooted over so Hiccup could get on too.

Hiccup began to scramble onto it, but both of their weights combined was too much for the door, which almost capsized.

"Shit," breathed Hiccup. "Aright, you stay on there,"

"But-" began Astrid.

"_Please, _Astrid?" begged Hiccup, looking her straight in the eye.

Astrid sighed and jerked her head forward slightly as Hiccup swam around to the top (or possibly the bottom) of the door so that his face was near Astrid's.

There was a man who worked on the ship a little way away from them, desperately clinging onto one of the deck chairs that had been thrown into the water, blowing on a whistle and demanding that the lifeboats come back.

"Th-the boats are gonna come back for us, 'Strid," said Hiccup, taking Astrid's hands in his. "Th-the suction would have p-pulled them down but now th-they'll be coming back,"

Astrid nodded and clenched his hands more tightly.

"It's so cold," she whispered.

"I k-know," agreed Hiccup. "But I'm s-sure they'll have b-blankets in the boats,"

"Mm," said Astrid, resting her head next to Hiccup's hands.

* * *

Everything was getting quieter now and the screaming was slowly fading away. The splashing had also begun to die down, which was scarier than when people were flailing and bellowing at the top of their lungs.

"It's getting quiet," whispered Astrid.

"Mm. It-it's j-just g-gonna ta-take a w-while for the-the boats to-to ge-get he-here," Hiccup told her.

Astrid raised her head from his hands and looked at him.

His skin was as white as a porcelain doll's and his lips were blue. His eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle and there were clumps of ice in his hair.

"I love you," said Astrid, her voice cracking.

Hiccup looked up at her.

"D-don't do th-that. Do-don't say your g-goodbyes. N-not y-yet. Be-because you-you're gon-gonna get ou-out of h-here," said Hiccup as firmly as he could, though his voice was shaking. "You-you n-need to p-promise me some-something, 'Strid,"

"Anything," replied Astrid, for once in her life allowing the tears to spill from her eyes.

"Pr-promise me th-that you won-won't g-give up. Th-that you w-won't stop tr-trying. Prom-promise me th-that you wo-won't le-let that f-fire in y-you go ou-out. Promise me n-now, Astrid. And nev-never let go o-of th-that promise," pleaded Hiccup.

He highly doubted that Astrid would remember anything he was saying in a few hours, but he needed to make her promise these things, more for his sake than hers.

"I promise," sniffed Astrid. "I'll never let go, Hiccup. I'll never let go,"

"G-good," smiled Hiccup, kissing her hand as she laid her head back down again, slipping in and out of conciousness.

For a moment, everything was silent, until someone started splashing towards them.

Hiccup spun around, ready to ward off anyone who tried to push Astrid off the door.

"H-Hiccup?" asked Snotlout, squinting at his cousin.

"S-Snotlout!" cried Hiccup.

"Wh-why are-aren't y-you on th-that w-wood with A-A-Astrid?" asked Snotlout, glancing over at Astrid, who was only half conscious.

"Does-doesn't hol-hold bo-both of u-us," replied Hiccup.

"B-bullshit!" cried Snotlout before clawing at the back of his lifejacket.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" asked Hiccup.

"Sav-saving you-your life," answered Snotlout, pulling his lifejacket off, swimming over to the door and shoving the lifejacket under it. "No-now get o-on,"

"No. It-it's you-your ja-jacket-"

"Hic-Hiccup, you-you m-may be-be taller th-than me, bu-but I c-could s-still k-kick you-your ass. Ge-get on th-the b-bloody d-door," snapped Snotlout, pulling Hiccup over to the door.

"Th-thank you," whispered Hiccup as Snotlout shoved him up onto the door.

Though the door sank a little bit, most of his and Astrid's bodies were out of the water.

"D-don't g-get all sap-sappy o-on me know, t-tall twat," chuckled Snotlout before ruffling Hiccup's hair one last time, giving Astrid a quick kiss on the cheek and swimming off to find anything that would keep him afloat.

* * *

**Just to warn you, it may look like Hiccup's been saved, but don't let your guard down yet.**

**Also, FISHLEGS. NO.**

**And Snotlout being a noble idiot.**


	17. Hiccup? There's a Boat

**This is the ultimate chapter guys! Will Hiccup live or die?**

***Caeser Flickerman voice***

**ARE YOU EXCITED?!**

**'Cause I'm just kinda nervous (I don't even know yet because I'm writing this before I write the chapter and I may or may not be winging it...)**

**But this first bit was written my mh10anthony.**

**Help.**

* * *

The cold nipped at Ruffnut's pale skin as she peered down into the water to see if anyone was alive.

Her shuddering hands battled against the sea's anger with the oar, her mind set on not hitting the unfortunate souls in the icy cold waters.

"See anything?" Ruffnut asked.

"No," Heather and the man who worked on the boat answered.

Heather wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes scanning the rough waters.

A twitching figure clinging to a half submerged deckchair floated into Heather's line of sight, just close enough for her to see its hair and its frost covered face.

"I see something there!" she pointed in the direction of the figure. "I think they're alive!"

Ruffnut shivered as a cold wind slammed into her skin.

"Damn this is cold," she muttered.

If this was how cold she felt out of the waters then... Odin have mercy on those poor souls in it.

Ruffnut scrambled over to Heather and glanced in the direction her finger was pointing in.

Heather's mouth was gaping and her eyes were plastered on the figure.

The person was hardly recognizable, what with the ice on their face, but she would know that shaggy mop of black hair anywhere.

A cold tingle ran down Ruffnut's spine and it had nothing to do about the surrounding cold.

For a moment, breathing was next to impossible.

She just stared.

And then everything went overdrive.

"Snotlout!" she screamed, her voice high pitched and on the verge of cracking.

Ruffnut dropped her oar and without a second thought, stood up and plunged into the icy water.

"Ruff!" Heather screamed.

The man who worked on the lifeboat, who's name was Gunnar, bellowed for her to come back, but his demand fell on deaf ears.

"Just go and find more people! I'll get him!"

Snotlout was Ruffnut's only objective, everything else went unnoticed.

It was lucky she was wearing a life jacket, because she wasn't exactly the best swimmer in the world.

She swam to her lover, tears spilling down her cheeks freely.

When she reached him, Ruffnut pulled him into a hug.

"Snotlout," she breathed, brushing his frozen hair from his lidded eyes.

His cheeks were deadly white and there was frost curling its way up his cheeks.

Ruffnut placed her hand over his heart.

Nothing.

"No," she whispered, her own heart hammering in her chest, mocking her.

It felt like something was squeezing her chest, like she was wearing one of those ridiculous first class corsets and for a second time that night, she forgot how to breathe.

The wailing survivors that she had helped clamber into another boat before she, Heather and Gunnar set out to find survivors, the awful cold and the gut wrenching sobs of people who knew that their loved ones were drowning couldn't match the heart break that she felt at that moment.

Ruffnut let out a choked sob and begged all the gods she knew of to spare his life, but her prayers went unanswered.

Just like the countless other peoples' who had asked for the same thing.

"Please bring him back," she sobbed, squeezing his waist. "Please have mercy. Please..."

Ruffnut sniffed and released a long shaky sigh.

"Please Snotlout, come back. We're supposed to go to New York, meet people, get married, have kids and get old together. Please 'Lout, you can't leave me like this,"

She knew it was hopeless but she was still clinging on to a strand of hope and she knew that all of her pleading would never accomplish anything but it made her feel a tiny bit better.

"Snotlout, I know you can't hear me but... I love you," Ruffnut admitted. "I love you, damn it. _I love you! Come back!"_

Ruffnut became silent as she waited for a miracle.

A miracle that never came.

She rested her head on his lifeless shoulder and let her warm tears pour down her cold face.

"Can't live without you," she mumbled. "You die, I die,"

Ruffnut laid her head down on the deckchair that Snotlout had been clinging to and waited for Death to touch her with his icy finger tips.

* * *

Astrid was laid across the door, her head on Hiccup's chest as she gazed up at the stars above her.

She didn't really know _how _Hiccup had gotten on the door (it hadn't been able to hold both of them, had it?) but she was pleased that he had.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine," sang Astrid softly. "And it's up she goes, up she goes,"

She still couldn't remember the rest of the words, so she resorted to just humming the general tune.

It seemed so long ago that she and Hiccup had strolled down the deck, singing at the top of their lungs, both of them still replaying their kiss over in their minds.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that her eyes had met his for the very first time when Alrik was pulling her back to the tearoom.

Because, even though Astrid had only known Hiccup for a few days, it felt as though she had known him her whole life.

He'd found out more about her in three days than Jarl had in three years.

"_Is there anyone alive out there?_" came a female voice in the distance, startling Astrid out of her thoughts.

It was funny... Astrid could have sworn that it was Heather's voice, mixed in with an unfamiliar male voice.

She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a bright yellow light and the silhouette of a boat.

A small smile graced Astrid's blue lips as she raised her head and shook Hiccup's arm.

"Hiccup," she said quietly. "Hiccup. There's a boat,"

Hiccup didn't stir.

"Hic," said Astrid, a little bit louder this time as she shook his arm slightly harder. "There's a boat,"

Hiccup remained still.

The smile dropped from Astrid's face as she shook Hiccup's arm vigorously.

"Hiccup!" cried Astrid as tears welled up in her eyes again. "There's a boat! There's a boat!"

Had he been in the water too long? Had he succumbed to the cold? Was he gone forever?

"No. Hiccup, wake up. Wake up. Hiccup! Please!" sobbed Astrid, shaking him so hard that she almost capsized the door.

Astrid let out a choked sob before resting her head back on Hiccup's chest, tears streaming down her face.

"There's a boat," she whispered, clinging to Hiccup's soaking wet shirt.

Suddenly, Hiccup jerked slightly and Astrid lifted her head to see his eyes flicker open.

"Astrid?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"You're okay!" cried Astrid as he reached up a shaky hand and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine. I may not look like much but I sure as Hel don't give up," said Hiccup, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"There's a boat," Astrid told him, gesturing to the boat in the distance.

Hiccup's eyes opened again and he glanced in the direction Astrid's finger was pointing in.

"Oh yeah," said Hiccup, looking up at Astrid and giving her a relieved smile.

"Wait here," instructed Astrid before rolling off of the door and splashing into the water.

"What are you doing?" coughed Hiccup, reaching out to try and pull her back.

Astrid ignored him as she paddled over to the man that had been blowing the whistle before.

He was dead, like most of the other people around her and Astrid felt awful for what she was about to do.

She pulled the whistle from his frozen lips (almost taking his lips off in the process) and blew on it as hard as she could as she swam back towards the door.

"Help!" yelled Hiccup, though he was much too quiet for the people in the boat to hear.

Luckily, they heard Astrid's whistling and the boat began to turn.

* * *

**So basically, mh10anthony wrote the whole bit with Ruff and I edited it some.**

**He's probably gonna kill me 'cause I changed a few lines. Sorry mate.**

**In other news, when I first read what he wrote, I shit you not, I almost burst into tears.**


	18. America

**I don't really have anything to say to be honest.**

**Oh! If anyone does want to do a HTTYD/Titanic crossover, that's totally alright with me! And there are a bunch of ways you could go with it.**

**You could have Hiccup as the first class one (he is the son of the chief)**

**You could genderbend it, have 'Hicca' be the first class passenger and 'Asher' be the third class one.**

**Uh, have 'Asher' as the first class one and 'Hicca' as the third class one.**

**I don't even know.**

**Just go for it :)**

**One more thing, I might actually rewrite this whole thing.**

**Seriously.**

**'Cause I was reading through it and, while I like the way I characterized her, I could've written Astrid a lot better.**

**And there are other things I would change too.**

**What do you think?**

**(This story'll stay up even if I do write it again, so it won't really make too much of a difference)**

**I'll probably end up doing it anyway but I'll finish this one first.**

* * *

Astrid splashed back over to Hiccup (still blowing on the whistle) and scrambled back onto the door and out of the frigid water.

Hiccup was quick to pull her into his chest to keep her warm.

The boat slowly but surely made its way over to them.

"We're gonna be okay," Hiccup mumbled into Astrid's hair as she leaned back against him.

The lifeboat reached them in a few minutes and the two scrambled into it.

"Heather?" asked Astrid as she sank to the floor and leaned against the wooden side of the boat.

"Hi," sniffed Heather, giving Hiccup and Astrid watery smiles.

Hiccup pulled a green blanket out from beneath one of the seats and wrapped it around himself and Astrid.

"Where's Ruffnut? She was on the boat with you, wasn't she?" asked Astrid, snuggling into Hiccup's side and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Heather looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it.

She shuffled over to the boat's officer and began to whisper to him in hushed tones.

"Gods, I hope Snotlout's alright," muttered Hiccup, wrapping his arm around Astrid.

Astrid remained silent and closed her eyes.

The boat ride went on for a rather long time, and Hiccup and Astrid slept through most of it, both too tired to string two coherent words together.

But when they did reach their destination (a ship that looked a little bit like the Titanic, but was much smaller) Heather shook them awake and helped them both get on board.

It was a slightly strange sensation, being on a ship that wasn't sinking after what had happened.

"What now?" asked Astrid, lacing her fingers with Hiccup's.

"I don't know," replied Hiccup. "I suppose we should find out who survived,"

Astrid's stomach sank.

"Oh gods,"

Hiccup and Astrid slowly made their way over to a man who was clutching a list and trying to calm down a middle aged woman, who was wailing about a man with black hair and a big beard.

Hiccup waited until the woman had trudged off, tears pouring down her slightly wrinkled face before asking,

"Fishlegs Ingerman?"

"No, sorry," replied the man, scanning the list.

"Tuffnut Thorston?" asked Astrid.

"No,"

"What about Ruffnut Thorston?" she questioned, her heart thumping much too quickly.

"No,"

"S-Snotlout Jorgenson?" asked Hiccup, half leaning against Astrid for support.

"No, sorry," answered the man sadly. "Why don't you two go and sit down? They'll be bringing warm food out in a minute,"

Then he turned and walked away.

Astrid wrapped her arm around Hiccup's waist and guided him over to Heather, who was sat on the floor, fiddling with her dress.

"Here," said Astrid, sitting down next to him and pulling a blanket around both of them.

Hiccup leaned against her, his face expressionless.

"Maybe they're on another ship," said Astrid hopefully.

"Mm,"

They sat like that for a few minutes before Hiccup mumbled,

"Saved my life,"

"Huh?" asked Astrid, glancing at him.

"Snotlout," replied Hiccup. "He saved my life. You weren't really conscious and he swam over to me. He asked why I wasn't on the door with you and I told him that it didn't hold both of us. He put his life jacket under the door and put me on it,"

"Oh,"

"And now I owe him my life and I'm never going to see him again," sighed Hiccup, shifting closer to Astrid and resting his head on her shoulder.

Astrid kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his.

"Astrid?" whispered Heather, glancing behind said girl. "Is that Jarl?"

Astrid blanched and looked behind her to see a man of about thirty wearing a torn black suit, with greasy blonde hair and muddy brown eyes.

She quickly turned away, pulled the blanket that was around herself and Hiccup up a little bit higher so that it covered both of their heads and nodded at Heather.

Jarl strolled off a few moments later.

And that was the last time Astrid ever saw him.

* * *

The rain lashed down around Hiccup and Astrid in torrents as they stared up at the Statue of Liberty.

Astrid shifted closer to Hiccup, rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

A man clutching a sodden piece of paper and a charcoal pencil hurried over to them.

"Can I take your name please, love?" he asked Astrid.

Astrid glanced up at Hiccup before smiling slightly and looking at the man.

"Haddock. Astrid Haddock,"

"Right. And you?" the man asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock,"

"Thank you." said the man politely before walking off.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

**The End**

* * *

**This was really short, but well, that was all that was left.**

**So what do you think? Do I rewrite it and characterize Astrid a bit better?**

**'Cause I would actually like to do that.**

**Anyway, this is the second story I've completed... ever.**

**And I'm very proud of it.**

**So please let me know what you thought!**

**And I don't know if anyone got this, but ya know 'the beautiful redheaded maid' that 'Legs tried to save? She was meant to be Aesa.**


End file.
